


185 jours, 20 heures, 12 minutes

by SexySkyscraper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySkyscraper/pseuds/SexySkyscraper
Summary: Fanfiction postée comme calendrier de l'avent.Alex Danvers obtient un stage et découvre que sa nouvelle collègue est Maggie Sawyer. Ces 185 jours, 20 heures et 12 minutes avec l'objet de ses fantasmes sous son nez promettent d'être intéressants...





	1. Un rêve

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu de douceur dans un monde de brutes ! Nous avons réellement bien besoin de ça. Alors, détendez-vous, nous sommes en route vers 24 jours de pur Sanvers.

Alex Danvers soupira en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle doutait fortement qu’elle arrive à dormir à un moment. Elle commençait son stage le lendemain à la première heure et elle restait pourtant assise sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux à regarder des séries. Elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre et elle ne pouvait clairement pas téléphoner à Kara. Sa petite sœur commençait ses examens le lendemain et cela ne serait en aucun cas utile de l’embêter avec ses doutes.

 

Il était désormais deux heures du matin et elle n’arrivait à rien. Elle avait éteint son ordinateur et fixait désormais le plafond en quête du sommeil réparateur. Morphée la fuyait. Ce petit crétin et son satané sable devaient être bloqués par une tempête au-dessus du Sahara. La brunette se maudit pour cette réflexion qui prouvait sans nul doute qu’elle était un peu trop cartésienne. Morphée aurait pu aller chercher son sable dans n’importe quelle contrée éloignée. Pourquoi rester sur l’idée du Sahara ? Il y avait bien assez de plages de sable blanc dans les îles du Pacifique, ou de simple jaune sur les bords du Rhin…

 

Elle essaya de compter. Partir de 1000 serait idéal. Elle décompta les nombres et dut se rendre à l’évidence. 931, 930, 929,… Rien ne fonctionnait. Persévérante, la jeune femme s’entêta. 850, 849, 848,… D’un geste rageur Alex ralluma la lumière. Il était inutile de continuer, son énervement était bien trop présent.

 

Elle dut tomber endormie à un moment. Parce qu’au réveil, elle était en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre et à son grand étonnement, elle était également très… émoustillée. Elle se souvenait d’une impression d’avoir la peau en feu, sensible au moindre toucher. Tout en se levant, maudissant son réveil, elle essaya de laisser les souvenirs de son rêve remonter à la surface. Elle savait que c’était très probablement peine perdue, mais qui savait.

 

La douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle se souvenait de cette impression que quelqu’un l’embrassait dans le cou. Mais cela lui avait fait bien plus d’effet que son dernier ‘amoureux’ en date. Ce qui n’était pas peu dire. Comment un rêve pouvait l’avoir plus émoustillée qu’un mec qu’elle avait fréquenté six mois – six longs et interminables mois à bien y réfléchir ?

 

Bon, il était possible qu’il l’agaçait profondément et que cette manie qu’il avait de l’enlacer pour la coller contre lui en permanence n’avait rien eu de positif sur elle. 

 

Alex était en retard. Ou du moins, elle le serait si elle ne partait pas en vitesse. Son lieu de stage était à dix minutes de sa résidence universitaire. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et se présenta à sa directrice de stage. Elisabeth Carter était une brillante spécialiste en matière de sécurité nationale et Alex rêvait depuis des mois d’intégrer son équipe. Son master en bio-ingénieurie avait été largement en sa faveur et elle allait pouvoir passer quelques mois ici. On lui présenta le reste de l’équipe jusqu’au moment où elle la vit. Maggie Sawyer.

  


\- Alex, je vous présente Maggie, elle est dans la même université que vous, en criminologie et droit. Vous serez chacune supervisées par un de mes collègues mais vous serez ensemble dans le même bureau car vous allez travailler sur des sujets communs.

 

Alex n’écoutait que très distraitement.

 

Maggie.

 

Maggie, sa peau mate, ses grands yeux chocolat, son sourire à fossettes et… Alex déglutit. C’était elle. C’était elle dans ses songes et la revoir lui rappela toutes les scènes torrides qu’elle avait rêvées. La journée promettait d’être longue.  


	2. Les yeux ouverts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon week-end à tous ! Voici le jour 2 !

C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'elle lui avait manqué, songea Alex en regardant un sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de sa nouvelle collègue.

\- Salut Danvers.

\- Maggie.

\- Oh, vous vous connaissez déjà ?

Elizabeth semblait un peu étonnée sans pour autant être dérangée par ce fait.

\- Nous avions des cours communs…. commença Maggie avec un sourire qui semblait presque nostalgique.

\- Et nous avions des entrainements de self défense également, finit Alex, encore sous le coup d'une émotion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réfréner.

Maggie constatait déjà que la grande brunette avait les joues rouges et qu'elle semblait éviter de la regarder directement dans les yeux. C'était nouveau comme comportement. Elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues. Elles avaient été, pour ainsi dire, inséparables dans les quelques cours qu'elles avaient en commun.

\- Parfait, je vais vous montrer les bâtiments et vous présenter l'équipe.

L'équipe, comme les filles allaient le découvrir, était composée essentiellement d'hommes. Ils étaient tous établis entre trois étages de l'immense immeuble où se trouvaient les différentes équipes de la sécurité. Après une demi-heure de visite, chacune fut invitée à signer différents contrats de non divulgation d'informations et de confidentialité absolue. C'était tout de même assez impressionnant et elles s'attendaient presque à découvrir la vérité sur tous les grands mystères de l'univers. Malheureusement, leur directrice de stage resta muette sur ce sujet après la signature des documents.

\- Dès lors, maintenant que vous êtes des nôtres, vous pourrez simplement dire que vous êtes des agents fédéraux pour le temps de votre stage. Cela sera bien plus simple pour ne pas vous retrouver avec des questions gênantes.

Elle leur laissa de la lecture – assez pour tenir un mois selon Maggie – ainsi qu'un calendrier des prochaines réunions. La jeune latino s'installa rapidement sur son siège et posa ses pieds sur son bureau pour lire.

\- Danvers, je pense que nous allons crouler sous le travail. Je sais, c'est exactement ce que je voulais comme boulot, mais… Tu as vu la semaine prochaine le nombre de réunions ? On va finir par vivre dans ce bureau pendant nos six mois de stage. Littéralement.

Cette pensée fit sourire Maggie et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'Alex ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle aurait pu se poser des questions. Et Maggie n'avait pas envie de donner les réponses à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ça ne peut pas être à ce point, Maggie, vraiment, tu exagères, c'est… Attends, c'est quoi cette liste ? Non mais… Après avoir parcouru du regard les trois premières pages du calendrier, elle ajouta dans un murmure : Oh mon dieu, on est fichues.

Même dans les pires moments de leur master, ni Maggie ni Alex n'avaient eu l'impression qu'elles n'allaient jamais s'en sortir. Or, en lisant ce qui les attendait, elles se demandaient comment elles allaient y arriver.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

\- Certes. Tu veux que l'on jette un œil sur nos futures lectures ? Histoire de voir à quel point nous sommes dans la mouise.

Alex observa sa nouvelle collègue parcourir d'un air espiègle les documents mis à leur disposition et se retourner vers elle avec un sourire niais.

\- Tu préfères commencer par le livre de 600 pages ou par celui de 932 pages ?

\- Je préfère commencer par un café. Un bon grand mug de café. On avisera après. Si ça te convient, bien entendu.


	3. Un peu de douceur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nous gardons le rythme :) Le temps est moche mais les idées fusent, j'ai une semaine d'avance dans l'écriture, vous êtes assurés d'avoir la suite :D   
> (Et damned, malgré ma résolution 500 mots par chapitre, ils s'allongent de plus en plus ^^)  
> Bonne lecture !

Il n'était pas compliqué de lire un mode d'emploi. C'était même d'une simplicité affligeante. Maggie aurait même pu en écrire elle-même si elle l'avait voulu. Pourtant la jeune femme était face au plus grand dilemme de l'univers : rien ne semblait fonctionner. Inspirant un grand coup, elle essaya de se concentrer. Elle avait mis le café dans l'appareil. Le filtre était également présent, elle avait rempli d'eau le réceptacle prévu à cet effet. Tout était donc en ordre. Cependant, aucune odeur de café ne parvenait dans son bureau et elle n'avait clairement pas le temps de chercher la panne.

\- Tu as pensé à mettre la prise pour que ça aille plus vite ? demanda une voix goguenarde.

Maggie fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau et eut le plaisir de la voir. Alex Danvers, sa veste en cuir, ses cheveux encore un peu humides comme si elle sortait de la douche et surtout ses longues jambes sublimées par un jean serrant. Dire que cette sublime créature était sa nouvelle collègue… c'était un rêve devenu réalité. Elles avaient partagé quelques rares cours en commun à l'université de National City et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout fait pour la croiser à la moindre occasion. Passer huit heures par jour avec elle se révélait être une douce torture pour la jeune latino qui aurait bien aimé discuter plus et travailler moins.

\- Quoi ?

Trop distraite par la vue extraordinaire qui s'offrait à elle, elle était incapable de pouvoir assimiler ce que ses oreilles avaient perçu. Alex enlevait sa veste, révélant un haut mettant en valeur sa silhouette. Se concentrer sur autre chose que sa collègue allait être ardu.

Alex fronça les sourcils puis dans un sourire reprit :

\- La prise électrique, elle fonctionne mieux si tu la raccordes réellement à une source d'électricité.

Alex Danvers s'attendait à ce que son vis-à-vis lui tire la langue, comme elle en avait l'habitude lors des travaux de groupe où elles se chamaillaient gentiment. Pourtant, cette dernière ne semblait pas encline à le faire. Elle semblait littéralement ailleurs. Comme préoccupée par quelque chose.

\- Tu es certaine que ça va, Sawyer ?

Maggie releva la tête et lui sourit doucement, elle ne semblait pas fatiguée mais quelque chose était différent chez elle.

\- Oui. Parfaitement, je suis juste… distraite.

\- Oh, distraite ? Vraiment ? Toi ?

\- Eh oui, même les meilleurs sont parfois distraits, c'est ainsi, nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est juste pour rassurer le commun des mortels sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas infaillibles. Nous montrons une faiblesse une fois tous les mille ans pour repartir vers cette perfection qui nous distingue et nous rend unique… Et je dois bien avouer que la mienne est parfaitement parfaite en ce moment.

\- Sawyer, heureusement pour toi, je suis totalement consciente de tes merveilleuses qualités et un jour, je te promets que la modestie sera également à ta portée.

Maggie tira la langue et reprit sa lecture. Ce rapport sur la criminalité cybernétique était un pavé intéressant mais un pavé tout de même. Elle ne prêtait plus attention à Alex qui elle, était à la fois ravie de l'avoir enfin vue en train de tirer la langue – dieu merci, elle n'était donc pas devenue une adulte responsable qui ne tirait pas la langue en public – et à la fois intriguée par l'idée de capturer cette langue dans un baiser passionné.

En cinq ans, elle n'avait jamais envisagé une telle chose envers Maggie. Son rougissement devait être visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.


	4. Un monde de brutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma semaine a finalement, contre toute attente, bien commencé. Je fais un boulot très étrange ce qui m'apporte parfois un lot de surprises XXXXXL. Et pour une fois, ça s'est très bien passé. Du coup, je profite de ma joie pour vous poster le chapitre 4. Excellente lecture à tous et surtout bonne journée/soirée :D

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elles travaillaient et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, elles allaient se voir attribuer des tâches précises qui ne nécessitaient pas de lecture intensive. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient et espéraient de tout cœur. Maggie et Alex levèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant leur directrice de stage sortir du bureau en leur ayant fourni des rapports de police qu'elles devaient analyser. Encore et encore de la lecture.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je passerais mon temps à compiler des heures de lecture, j'aurais envisagé un véritable poste dans la police. Je pense que la perspective de faire la circulation routière n'est plus aussi rebutante que ça face à la montagne de paperasse que nous devons lire.

\- À qui le dis-tu. J'avais imaginé bien autre chose dans le domaine de la sécurité nationale. Bon, je ne pensais pas traquer des méchants le premier mois mais au moins découvrir des dossiers brulants sur la table et les méthodes d'observation de truands… Et en menacer l'un ou l'autre avec nos techniques de self-défense aussi.

Maggie rit doucement, consciente que la directrice devait toujours être dans le couloir non loin d'elles. Elle agita le dossier de police qu'elle avait en main.

\- Tu veux rire un instant ?

\- Vu ta tête, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu viens de lire dans ton rapport.

\- Tu critiques ma tête ? Je suis absolument charmante ce matin, je me suis pomponnée exprès pour que tu aies une vue agréable…

Maggie plaisantait manifestement mais la simple pensée qu'elle ait fait des efforts pour lui plaire laissa Alex pantelante. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé être attirée par une fille. Mais là, on ne parlait pas de toutes les filles de la planète... ni même d'un concept vague d'une fille lambda. Non, on parlait de Maggie j'ai un sourire plein de fossettes et un regard envoutant Sawyer. Alex avait passé une journée entière cette semaine à imaginer ce que ça ferait si elle se levait de son siège et qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à son bureau pour s'assoir sur ses genoux et lui voler un baiser. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'audace de penser ça avec ses conquêtes masculines.

\- Alex, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de ce que je venais de te lire mais je pense que tu étais bien trop distraite pour écouter un traitre mot de ce que je racontais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Possible.

\- Bien, dois-je m'inquiéter ? Un vil mâle aurait-il réussi à te conquérir et à te distraire suffisamment du boulot ?

Et de moi, faillit ajouter Maggie. Elle était consciente que son crush ne serait jamais réciproque – elle était lucide et avoir un crush pour une hétérosexuelle était totalement hors limite – mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre le fantasme récurrent d'une Alex l'embrassant fougueusement en public. Bien entendu, en cinq ans, ce vœu ne s'était jamais exaucé.

\- Bien sûr que non, ma dernière histoire a été un désastre total. Je préfère mille fois passer mes journées avec toi qu'avec un vil mâle qui n'en aurait rien à faire de moi. Tu es bien plus intéressante. Tu me réexpliques ton dossier si je promets de t'écouter avec la plus grande attention du monde ?

Maggie hocha la tête et espéra que son espoir – vain mais espoir tout de même – n'était pas visible sur son visage.


	5. Un verre ou deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demain, en Belgique, nous fêterons la St Nicolas. Fête des enfants, certes, mais il n'y a que des grands enfants en ce monde :D Dès lors, si vous voulez penser à moi, n'hésitez pas à manger un spéculoos en l'honneur de cette jolie fête :)
> 
> Excellente lecture à tous !

Leur première sortie avec l'ensemble de leur équipe de bureau se fit dans le petit bistrot 'Sunshine' qui se trouvait en bas de leur immeuble. C'était un lieu qui ne payait pas de mine mais où on se sentait étrangement bien. Le bar était rempli de gens d'horizons divers et variés. La serveuse, une grande rouquine qui devait bien faire une tête et demi de plus que Maggie lui fit un clin d'œil en lui tendant un mojito.

\- Nul besoin de payer, je n'ai pas vu de jolies filles depuis des siècles. Je commençais à croire que le quartier des affaires n'est composé que d'hommes en costume cravate avec un balai dans l'arrière train. Fort heureusement, je pense que cette tendance vient d'être contrée par ton entrée et… Oh, mais c'est mon jour de chance. Deux sublimes créatures le même jour dans mon modeste bar… le paradis n'est pas loin.

Maggie lui fit un sourire qui était légèrement forcé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier si la barmaid parlait bien de sa collègue. Elle se retourna et constata que la sublime demoiselle qui venait d'entrer était Alex je porte une veste en cuir comme une déesse Danvers. Elle était au téléphone avec sa petite sœur et arrivait seulement tandis que toutes les personnes occupant les bureaux du dix-neuvième étage étaient déjà installées et papotaient gaiement. Elle se fraya un chemin et rejoignit Maggie.

\- Maggie, Kara a réussi son oral. Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde mais elle a eu le culot de réussir avec 19/20.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'avais fait que 18/20 dans cette matière ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse, je… Ok. C'est totalement puéril, je le sais bien mais... j'étais parfaite à cet examen et ce sale type avait osé me mettre un 18,5.

Maggie se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire mais ses fossettes devaient être visibles et trahissaient sans le moindre doute son hilarité.

\- Je t'interdis de te ficher de moi.

\- Je n'oserais pas, très chère.

\- Tu mens très mal et tu luttes également très mal contre ton fou-rire, Maggie.

\- Je peux te servir quelque chose ? fit une voix inconnue.

Alex releva la tête. La rouquine avait des cheveux d'une longueur impressionnante et ses lunettes d'un rouge vif sublimaient un visage anguleux. Alex dut la fixer un peu trop longtemps car la barmaid lui fit un clin d'œil avant de réitérer sa question.

\- Un whisky. Double. Non, triple. Le bar a l'air bondé, je pense qu'éviter les allers-retours à travers la salle serait une idée lumineuse.

\- Et un vrai crève-cœur pour moi, comme je le disais à ton amie, c'est rare de voir d'aussi jolies filles ici.

Au plus grand déplaisir de Maggie, Alex rougit, incapable de formuler la moindre réponse. Elle n'était quand même pas intéressée par cette fille ? Certes, elle était renversante. Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus. Cependant, si elle devait être honnête, elle rêvait de voir Alex Danvers rougir de manière aussi adorable. A la seule différence que ce serait juste parce qu'elle, Maggie Sawyer, flirtait avec elle. Pas parce qu'une inconnue le faisait.

Avisant que sa collègue en était muette, la jeune latino prit les devants, récupéra les verres une fois qu'ils furent servi, remercia la serveuse et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers leurs collègues. La soirée promettait d'être longue si elle avait cette horrible impression dans le creux de l'estomac.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois une fille te draguer de manière aussi directe, Maggie, affirma Alex.

\- Tu penses qu'elle me draguait, moi ? fit Maggie en se demandant comment son amie pouvait être si inconsciente de ce qui se tramait sous son nez. N'avait-elle pas remarqué le regard langoureux que la serveuse lui lançait ?!


	6. Indécision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youpla ! Déjà le jour 6, comme le temps file :o
> 
> Excellente lecture et bonne St Nicolas :)

Maggie hésitait. Installée à son bureau, elle observait Alex qui semblait plongée dans un dossier quelconque. Devait-elle proposer à sa collègue et amie une nouvelle sortie ? Clairement, elle en mourrait d'envie et elles avaient besoin de se changer les idées après une journée ennuyeuse à mourir. Mais à proximité de leur bureau, il n'y avait que le bar qu'elles avaient squatté deux semaines plus tôt. Il était hors de question qu'elle tente le diable – ou plutôt la serveuse – en lui agitant Alex sous le nez. Même si Alex n'était nullement consciente de la drague lourde dont elle faisait l'objet, Maggie ne voulait clairement pas assister à un tel spectacle.

Parce que cette serveuse avait eu l'audace de tenter de la draguer alors que Maggie s'était contentée de réfréner son envie. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable, loin de là. Une voix envoutante la tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu peux me passer le dossier à côté de toi ?

Alex fit un sourire pour tenter d'amadouer Maggie. Clairement, elle était fainéante sur ce coup mais elle était encore très courbaturée de son entrainement de la veille. Maggie, elle, se portait comme un charme. C'était injuste, elles avaient fait les mêmes exercices et les mêmes étirements.

\- Danvers, serais-tu devenue… paresseuse ? Ou aurais-tu bâclé tes étirements alors que je t'avais clairement indiqué qu'il était essentiel de bien les faire ?

\- Jamais. Tu dois te tromper de personne. Je te demandais simplement ça parce que…

'Je suis courbaturée et que tu avais raison' pensa-t-elle sans pour autant le formuler oralement.

\- Parce que ?

\- Eh bien…

Trouver une excuse, trouver une excuse…. Non, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Alex…

Le ton de Maggie était clairement amusé. Elle agita son index comme pour la gronder. Alex décida de contre attaquer en faisant son air de chien battu – une technique qu'elle avait empruntée à Kara et qu'elle n'utilisait que très rarement.

\- Maggie chérie, s'il te plait. Peux-tu me passer ce dossier ?

Alex lutta contre son envie de rougir. Le terme 'chérie' était sorti avec une telle spontanéité qu'elle en était stupéfaite. Son trouble était tel qu'elle évitait désormais le regard de Maggie.

La réaction de Maggie fut de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête de la jeune Sawyer était bien différent. Elle se croyait dans le meilleur des mondes le plus beau, le plus magique, le plus fantastique, Alex Danvers venait de l'appeler chérie. Elle était absolument ravie de ce terme. Dans tous ses fantasmes irréalistes et impossibles, Alex lui donnait toujours des petits surnoms tendres. Mais entendre ce terme venant directement de l'objet de ses convoitises n'allait certainement pas l'aider à réfréner ses sentiments. Pour être honnête, elle se demandait si elle avait réussi un jour à les réfréner.

Alex était juste magnifique. Maggie ne pouvait clairement pas lutter. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ses émotions en voyant la tous les jours, en lui parlant, ou en lui écrivant des messages quand elles n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle s'autorisait parfois à fantasmer sur un avenir potentiel entre elles deux pour ensuite s'en vouloir terriblement.

Dès lors, elle allait devoir se contenter de ce qu'elle avait – une belle, très belle, amitié – et ne pas espérer bêtement que ce 'chérie' puisse être autre chose qu'une simple boutade.

\- Sawyer, Danvers, en route, réunion d'équipe. Prenez de quoi prendre note, ça peut servir.

Les filles sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Cooper. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et venait clairement de les sauver d'un moment embarrassant.

\- J'arrive. Je veux dire… on arrive. De suite. Allez, chérie. En route.

Maggie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille et elle allait surement s'en mordre les doigts. Mais Alex avait commencé, elle méritait bien d'avoir la monnaie de sa pièce. La jeune femme prit son bloc-notes et se rendit dans la salle de réunion.

Alex, de son côté, constata qu'elle appréciait réellement que Maggie l'appelle de cette manière. Parce qu'elle en avait peut-être un peu trop rêvé récemment. Elle rêvait de Maggie toutes les nuits. Et pas seulement dans des scènes torrides, non. La nuit précédente, elle avait rêvé que sa collègue lui tenait la main. Un geste banal en somme. Et pourtant, elle s'était réveillé le cœur battant à tout rompre et le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une situation impossible à long terme. Et elles n'étaient là que depuis un mois.

Maggie s'installa près de Cooper en observant Alex se placer en face d'elle. Ses pensées étaient de moins en moins chastes. Elle se demandait si embrasser en pleine réunion Alex pour ensuite la plaquer contre un bureau et parcourir son corps de baisers brûlants serait mal vu par l'équipe.


	7. Une partie de billard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce soir, on oublie le monde entier et on niaise ensemble, vous voulez bien ?
> 
> Bonne lecture et surtout, on reste optimistes !

Alex se pencha délicatement sur la table de billard pour viser au plus juste et vit du coin de l'œil qu'un homme la reluquait d'un air appréciateur. Il était là depuis vingt minutes au moins et il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle ajusta son tir et envoya directement la boule dans la poche de droite. L'homme sourit et leva son verre pour la saluer. Un soupir échappa à la grande brunette et elle se remit en position en essayant de l'ignorer.

Maggie, de son côté lançait des regards noirs à l'homme mais ne se serait jamais permise de faire la moindre remarque. L'ainée des Danvers était parfaitement capable de lui refaire la tête au carré et de lui briser la plupart des os avec un seul doigt. La défendre serait totalement idiot. Et pour tout dire, il fallait bien avouer que Maggie trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de la voir à l'œuvre. Autant voir Alex timide était adorable mais la voir mettre KO un homme qui faisait le double de sa taille était… extrêmement sexy. Maggie avait eu des palpitations la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue à l'œuvre.

\- Salut les filles ! fit une voix enjouée reconnaissable entre mille.

\- Kara ?!

Alex rata son deuxième coup en beauté, trop déconcentrée par l'arrivée de sa petite sœur et de ses amis. Lena, Winn et même Lucy l'accompagnaient et ils étaient tous censés être en examen et donc au beau milieu de leurs révisions.

\- Maggie nous a invités, se défendit Kara.

Alex se retourna sur sa collègue pour vérifier la véracité de cette affirmation. Maggie haussa les épaules pour lui signifier que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. C'était plus simple comme réponse et elle ne devait pas fournir d'explications complémentaires sur l'odieux chantage de Kara. Lui révéler que sa petite sœur l'avait suppliée de les inviter pour qu'ils puissent enfin se reposer au milieu de leur session d'examens n'allait certainement pas plaire à Alex. Elle avait accepté bon gré mal gré - ou plutôt, elle avait cédé contrainte et forcée – mais elle avait également espéré que Kara oublie cette soirée. Maggie aurait ainsi pu passer du temps en compagnie Alex sans personne pour venir les embêter.

\- Tu es censée réviser. Vous êtes tous censés être en train de réviser, affirma Alex en s'appuyant sur la queue de billard qu'elle avait en main.

Elle semblait prête à les menacer avec pour les renvoyer à leurs révisions et seul Winn sembla se ratatiner sur place. Il était toujours très impressionné par la jeune femme. Alex envisageait maintenant de les renvoyer chez eux à coups de pieds tout en assommant 'accidentellement' le crétin qui la reluquait qui était toujours présent.

\- Relax, Alex. Mon doctorat, c'est tranquille, annonça Lucy avant d'aller commander un verre au bar. Par contre, pour ces trois-là, c'est à leurs risques et périls et je les ai déjà prévenus. Ils refusent d'entendre raison et j'ai déjà affirmé que je ne les aiderai pas en cas de seconde session.

\- Nous sommes prêts et nous avons besoin d'air. Et d'un jeu de fléchettes. Les vieux contre les jeunes. Lucy, Maggie et Alex contre moi, Winn et Lena. Le perdant paie une tournée de…

\- D'eau gazeuse, menaça Alex.

\- Si ça te chante.

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe des vieilles avait offert de bonne grâce une bouteille d'eau aux jeunes. Maggie et Alex étaient bien trop distraites l'une par l'autre pour faire des étincelles à ce jeu. Pire encore, elles étaient devenues réellement très mauvaises après qu'Alex ait expliqué à Maggie comment lancer les fléchettes en se collant à son dos.

Maggie était certaine qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir. Sa peau était encore électrisée par ce contact fugace.


	8. Le coup de l'ascenseur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigorifiée mais heureuse, le marché de Noël de Bruxelles c'est fun. Surtout pour les illuminations de la Grand Place.   
> Bonne lecture et excellent début de week end à tous :)

Assise en tailleur, Maggie essaya de trouver une position plus agréable.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va nous croire quand on lui dira que nous étions pile à l'heure mais que nous avons été bloquées dans l'ascenseur ? Demanda Maggie en se demandant si ses fantasmes devenaient soudain réalité.

Un rire lui répondit et il fallait bien avouer que la jeune latino était extatique à l'idée d'avoir été enfermée dans cette cabine d'ascenseur avec la jolie brunette. Elles étaient réellement bien parties pour rester une bonne partie de la matinée dans ce lieu exigu. Alex avait posé son écharpe à même le sol pour ne pas avoir froid aux fesses. Il avait fallu à Maggie toute la volonté du monde et de l'univers pour ne pas lui proposer de les réchauffer d'une manière beaucoup plus agréable.

\- Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un va remarquer que cet ascenseur est à l'arrêt complet depuis un moment, non ? Renchérit-elle pour couper court à ses pensées vagabondes.

Alex dévisagea Maggie et pencha la tête en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il y a douze ascenseurs dans cet immeuble, annonça l'ainée des Danvers avec le ton qu'elle employait pour décrire des faits scientifiques barbants. Je pense qu'il leur faudra du temps pour remarquer que l'un d'entre eux ne fonctionne pas. Il y a cinq autres ascenseurs qui vont à notre étage. Ils vont juste prendre l'un de ceux-là sans faire très attention à celui qui ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Et je te rappelle que le bouton d'appel d'urgence est défectueux. Si j'avais eu mon matériel, j'aurais pu tenter de le réparer mais à moins de s'appeler MacGyver, nous allons devoir prendre notre mal en patience.

Le discours était peut-être barbant mais la conférencière était canon. Maggie posa des questions pour ne pas se focaliser sur cet état de fait.

\- Tu es certaine que nos téléphones n'ont pas de réseau ?

\- Non, ils n'ont pas plus de réseau que la dernière fois que tu m'as posé cette question. C'était il y a… quatre minutes, ajouta Alex en consultant sa montre.

\- On va mourir d'ennui, conclut son vis-à-vis dans un soupir.

Maggie n'allait vraisemblablement pas mentionner le fait qu'elles pouvaient réellement se trouver une occupation agréable et sexy pour passer le temps. Elle était obsédée par cette envie de se blottir contre sa collègue et lui embrasser le cou et les lèvres jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Mauvaise idée.

C'était la pire idée du monde qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit. Non, il y en avait d'autres mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'y penser.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air commençait à dater. Cela faisait même un fameux bout de temps, à bien y réfléchir. Une minute de réflexion fut nécessaire pour qu'elle s'en souvienne. Cela faisait un fameux bail. Et Alex la dévisageait. Pourquoi la dévisageait-elle ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez et tu n'oses pas me le dire, Danvers ?

\- Non, du tout. Tu marmonnais juste toute seule. Tu soliloques souvent ? Je ne pense pas t'avoir vu soliloquer une seule fois depuis que je te connais.

\- Non, je ne soliloque pas, Danvers… je pensais à… une idée d'occupation.

Maggie essaya de penser rapidement à une idée pour se sauver de ce mauvais pas. Et la réponse 'tester le Kâma-Sûtra lesbien' n'était pas envisageable. Elle dut donc se rabattre sur une saine occupation.

\- Tu préfères un pendu ou une bataille de pouce ?

\- Pourquoi choisir ? Nous pouvons tenter de trouver un mot, en jouant sans support visuel donc et tout en faisant une bataille de pouce.

Alex semblait diantrement motivée à cette idée. Et pour cause, bien trop de pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête et elle devait se distraire. Assez en tout cas pour ne plus penser à cette idée absurde mais pourtant très répandue que s'envoyer en l'air dans un ascenseur était un bon plan.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Crois-moi, je vais te laminer, Sawyer. Je vais littéralement te botter les fesses. Maintenant, si tu as peur de perdre, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas tenter ta chance…

Pour toute réponse, Maggie tendit sa main. Que la bataille commence.


	9. Un dossier rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fais un grand sourire niais sous sa couette*
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une attaque venait d'avoir lieu à National City et dans cinq autres villes du pays. Kara qui révisait encore à une heure tardive avait entendu les nouvelles à la radio et avait réveillé par téléphone sa sœur qui dormait déjà. Il y avait un grand nombre de blessés, des morts aussi mais ces informations étaient soigneusement filtrées peu de temps après l'attaque.

Alex écouta sa sœur qui semblait secouée par la nouvelle.

\- Tu ne sors pas de ton immeuble, Kara, et tu suis les consignes de sécurité. Je pense que le bureau de la sécurité va m'appeler, les lignes vont surement être très rapidement saturées par les milliers d'appels, donc si tu n'as pas de nouvelles, ne t'inquiète pas, du moins, pas trop. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, et s'ils t'obligent à traverser la ville, tu leur dis non, promis ?

La voix était faible et un peu paniquée.

\- Kara…

\- Je sais, tu n'auras pas le choix, coupa rapidement la blondinette. Mais fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

\- Promis. Et toi, ne va pas en cours aujourd'hui, tu as ma bénédiction.

Alex pouvait lui promettre au moins ça pour la rassurer. Elle raccrocha rapidement et envoya un message à Maggie pour la prévenir. Le bureau lui téléphona et lui indiqua un emplacement dans un quartier éloigné de son lieu de travail. Après vingt minutes de trajet sous une bruine glaciale, elle parqua sa moto dans le garage d'un bâtiment fédéral. Elle fut accueillie par un homme en costume cravate au sourire énigmatique.

\- Mademoiselle Alexandra Danvers, je présume ? Elisabeth m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes désormais sous ma direction pour une durée indéterminée. Une partie de vos collègues ont été missionnés pour les mesures de protection de la population. Vous, en revanche, je veux que vous suiviez de près l'analyse des attaques et des méthodes employées. J'espère que vous êtes en forme, nous n'allons pas dormir de sitôt.

\- Appelez-moi Alex, précisa-t-elle en le suivant de près. Qui sera présent de mon équipe ? Enfin, je veux dire, je suis stagiaire et…

\- Et vous allez apprendre que ce travail est essentiellement quelque chose que l'on apprend sur le terrain. Cooper, Matthias, Benjamin et vous serez intégrés dans mes équipes. Vos compétences nous seront très utiles.

Elle hésita à demander quel était le travail de Maggie. Mais cela aurait paru très puéril comme question lorsqu'il était question d'un travail crucial pour protéger son pays. Et puis, elle avait d'autres manières de la contacter si besoin.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur qui avait été rapatrié dans son nouvel immeuble et pianota un mail rapide.

 

De : A.D.

A : M.S.

Sujet : Digression nocturne

Des attaques coordonnées et une situation de crise, on vit vraiment sur le malheur des gens… certes, c'est pour que cela n'arrive plus mais tout de même. Courage pour ce que tu dois faire, on se tient au courant ?

PS : je suis à l'analyse générale des attaques. Et toi ?

Elle fut rapidement emmenée vers l'une ou l'autre réunion d'urgence et oublia pour un moment son inquiétude pour ses amis et sa famille. Son travail était capital et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire pour le moment. Dix heures plus tard, elle rejoignit son bureau et vit qu'elle avait reçu quelques mails. Principalement de ses nouveaux collègues mais elle en vit également deux de Maggie.

 

De : M.S.

A : A.D.

Sujet : Digression du temps de midi

Je suis à Washington. Je viens de traverser le pays. Pour une raison encore inconnue, nous allons devoir gérer la sécurité générale du pays à partir d'ici.

On se voit bientôt, enfin, je suppose.

M. qui ne rêvait pas de s'envoyer en l'air à travers le pays dite l'hôtesse de l'air contre son gré

 

Alex sourit en imaginant son amie maugréer. Pour une raison étrange, elle n'aimait pas les avions. Surtout depuis qu'Alex avait été dans un avion sur le point de se crasher et qui s'était posé de justesse sur l'eau grâce aux talents d'un pilote hors pair.

 

De : M.S.

A : A.D.

Sujet : Courage, abnégation et tout le reste

Crois-le ou non, il semblerait que nous soyons partis pour une crise bien plus importante que ce que j'imaginais. Les retombées politiques vont être énormes. Tu promets de ne pas m'oublier si je reste ici des mois ?

 

De : A.D.

A : M.S.

Sujet : T'oublier

Et puis quoi encore ? Je te rappelle que nous devons faire breveter notre jeu pendu/bataille de pouces. Ramène tes fesses à National City dès que tu peux ou je viendrai te chercher moi-même.


	10. Un nuage de marshmallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de rattraper trois semaines de retard sur Supergirl. Je vais oublier une partie ou l'autre si vous voulez bien, donc, retour à la fiction.

Dire que la menace d'Alex de venir la chercher à Washington l'avait séduite était un euphémisme. Pourtant, un mois plus tard, elles étaient toujours séparées par des centaines de kilomètres. Maggie s'était bien intégrée dans l'équipe et se plaisait relativement dans la capitale. Cependant, il lui manquait clairement quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Pourtant, elle s'était réellement fait à l'idée qu'Alex Danvers n'était pas faite pour elle. Elles pouvaient être amies mais il n'y avait rien de plus à espérer et elle devait se faire à cette idée, aussi horrible qu'elle pouvait être.

Maggie avait encore du mal à réaliser que la dernière fois qu'elles avaient passé un peu de temps ensemble, elles étaient enfermées dans un ascenseur entre le 15e et le 16e étage de l'immeuble de la défense. On les avait délivrées après quatre heures d'enfermement et la seule réaction qu'elle avait eue était de la déception. C'était idiot mais être seule avec Alex était un pur délice. Elle aimait tout avec elle. Même les cours les plus ennuyeux devenaient passionnants avec elle.

Leur premier cours de droit avait été atroce, le professeur lisait ses notes sans lever le regard sur l'auditoire plein à craquer. Et là, elle avait vu cette belle brunette avec quelques reflets roux dans les cheveux se glisser jusqu'au premier rang – seul endroit où il restait des places. Maggie avait été tellement subjuguée que dès la semaine suivante, elle avait fait en sorte de se mettre à côté de la mystérieuse étudiante.

Elle semblait toujours plongée dans ses réflexions et ne semblait pas avoir une foule d'amis. Ce qui était compréhensible en première année d'université. Leur première discussion avait démarré un peu par hasard alors que Maggie avait laissé tomber son stylo. Ce qu'Alex ne savait pas, c'est que ce stylo était tombé lorsque Maggie avait aperçu un minuscule tatouage derrière l'oreille de sa voisine et qu'elle avait été incapable de garder sa psychomotricité correcte. Elle avait dû aussi bafouiller un peu. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous, elle se souvenait plus de cette impression unanime qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où Alex Danvers n'existerait pas.

Elles étaient devenues rapidement inséparables et à chaque fois qu'Alex faisait le premier pas – pour lui proposer de l'accompagner, de réviser ensemble ou simplement de passer quelques instants ensemble – elle avait été sur un petit nuage.

Une telle amitié était rare. Elles avaient passé des examens, elles étaient même parties en vacances avec Kara et tous ses amis. Ce qui faisait pas mal de monde. Maggie avait adoré ces moments passés à rire et à danser toute la nuit. Alex était diablement douée sur une piste et surtout, elle pouvait danser innocemment une salsa romantique collée-serrée avec Maggie dans un coup de folie. Maggie avait mis des mois à se remettre de cette danse et elle soupçonnait Kara d'avoir des photos de ce moment. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Ce qui était pour le mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à regretter cette danse, des années après. Elle devait tomber amoureuse. Mais pas d'Alex. Même si, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, c'était peut-être un peu trop tard. Elle était déjà bien éprise à l'époque.

Et puis était arrivée leur dernière année d'étude, elles avaient passé un temps infini dans leurs travaux et les sorties étaient moins nombreuses. Une fois diplômées, elles avaient conclu un pacte, un contact tous les mois était une obligation légale. Elles se donnaient des nouvelles mais une fois par mois elles devaient se voir en face à face.

Cela avait tenu un an et puis… Maggie ne savait plus trop. Elle s'était blessée au genou, Alex avait trouvé un stage et… Et elles s'étaient éloignées. C'était ça. Juste, elles s'étaient éloignées et Maggie avait trouvé une blondinette qu'elle appréciait. Cela n'avait pas duré mais Alex avait fait une tête étrange en l'apprenant au détour d'un message et Maggie avait recommencé à espérer sans trop y croire. Et maintenant après des retrouvailles deux ans plus tard, elles étaient de nouveau séparées.

Elle prit son ordinateur pour lui écrire une missive longue comme le bras et se prépara un chocolat chaud surmonté d'une montagne de marshmallows. La vie ne valait d'être vécue que lorsqu'on en profitait. Et elle était amoureuse d'Alex. Elle allait tenter quelque chose. Il lui fallait juste trouver un peu de courage.


	11. Retour au pays des merveilles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma journée aura été une belle catastrophe mais elle se finit sur une bonne nouvelle et beaucoup de douceur. Alors...  
> Enjoy ! :D   
> Bonne lecture !

Un mois et demi après l'affaire de l'ascenseur, Maggie était enfin de retour à National City. La crise survenue après les attaques n'était toujours pas terminée mais il avait été décidé que la stagiaire avait fait ses preuves et qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux au vu des circonstances présentes. La crise était désormais à un niveau de pouvoir où Maggie ne pourrait clairement pas intervenir.

Elle arriva un dimanche soir, un peu épuisée mais néanmoins heureuse d'être de retour sur ses terres. Son plan de draguer Alex par mails avait été un échec complet.

Deux raisons étaient possibles. Ou elle avait perdu complètement la main et était bien trop subtile pour qu'Alex l'hétérosexuelle le remarque. Ou bien, pire encore, Alex avait compris son manège et se bornait à ne répondre que de manière neutre et évitait de relever ses allusions.

Maggie espérait de tout cœur qu'elle était juste la fille la plus nulle au monde pour draguer. A ce niveau, elle serait au nirvana en recevant la médaille d'or de la pire drague de l'univers et des environs. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager réellement le rejet d'Alex. Même si elle devait réellement s'attendre à une telle possibilité. Alex était hétérosexuelle. Elle allait le noter un millier de fois dans un carnet pour que cette information soit enfin prise en compte par ses synapses.

Mais au moins, la seule note positive de cet échange de centaines de mails était que Maggie avait arboré des sourires niais en lisant chacun d'eux. Se déplaçant avec difficulté dans la zone des arrivées de l'aéroport, elle zigzaguait entre les voyageurs.

Kara était là à l'attendre avec une petite pancarte 'Little Miss Sawyer' et un grand sourire niais qui était sa marque de fabrique. En apercevant l'amie de sa sœur, elle agita les bras pour que Maggie la voie, ce qui traumatisa les autres personnes aux alentours. Maggie était, elle, ravie. Pour donner plus encore de ridicule à la situation, elle leva les bras, hurla un 'mon chauffeur chéri' et se mit à courir, son sac bien coincé sur son épaule.

Un câlin plus tard, elles se tenaient face à face et Kara lui fit un deuxième câlin de la part d'Alex cette fois-ci. Chose qui toucha Maggie plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

\- Alors, le voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui. Si on oublie toutes les turbulences et les enfants qui crient et les gens qui râlent sur les retards et aussi ceux qui ronflent, on peut dire que j'ai fait bon voyage. Ta sœur m'avait envoyé un lien pour télécharger des dizaines de musiques crétines pour passer le temps. Je crois que j'ai éclaté de rire tout le trajet. Ils sont tous traumatisés à vie.

\- Je la reconnais bien là.

Kara insista pour porter son sac et Maggie qui était finalement assez fatiguée de son voyage finit par céder.

\- Tu te demandes surement où est Alex, annonça Kara l'air de rien.

\- Hum ?

Maggie n'osa pas regarder la grande blonde qui se tenait près d'elle, consciente qu'elle pouvait être démasquée à tout moment. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal… Kara pouvait lui révéler l'orientation de sa sœur et briser tous ses espoirs dans l'œuf… Non, finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Alex, ma grande sœur. Tu te souviens d'elle ? Je veux bien que cela fait déjà plus d'un mois mais tu ne peux pas l'avoir oubliée. Elle râle pour un rien, elle menace les mecs avec un aplomb incroyable et elle t'a laminée au billard un bon milliard de fois.

\- Nianianiania, je pensais être contente de te voir mais tu essaies de me faire repartir à Washington, en fait ?

\- Non, diantre, non. Alex est insupportable quand elle ne peut pas se prendre un bon fou-rire avec toi pour se détendre. Elle est au bureau jusque 19h mais après, elle nous rejoint à mon appartement pour une soirée jeu !

Kara blanchit et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'étais pas censée me révéler la seconde partie ?

Maggie vit son chauffeur hocher la tête de haut en bas.

\- Je promets de feindre la surprise à la perfection. Maggie éclata de rire en voyant le regard contrit de Kara. Et je te promets de ne jamais lui révéler notre petit secret. Ceci est une promesse solennelle.

\- Tu sais que tu es la meilleure ? Si je n'étais pas irrémédiablement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que je te demanderais en mariage là maintenant, Maggie Sawyer. Quoique… je peux faire de toi ma belle-sœur et te proposer d'épouser Alex en fait, ce qui te montrerait à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je te veux dans ma vie.

La boutade fit bien rire Kara et Maggie lutta de toutes ses forces contre le rougissement qui parcourait son corps entier.


	12. Soirée jeu et autres théorèmes

Alex était fatiguée et passablement agacée par Elizabeth. Sa directrice était une femme intelligente, douée et diablement efficace dans son travail. Mais elle exigeait un investissement jour et nuit pour ce travail et ne donnait que peu de retours positifs sur le travail accompli. Ses commentaires se bornaient souvent à un mouvement de tête. Ce qui n'était ni vraiment positif ni négatif, c'était… incompréhensible.

Certes, on lui avait signifié qu'elle devait apprendre à être autonome et indépendante. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait être laissée dans le flou le plus total. Un mois et demi de travail acharné pour ne récolter qu'un simple mouvement de tête une fois par semaine était en train de lui miner le moral. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus se défouler en discutant de ça avec Maggie qui était à l'autre bout du pays.

Maggie. Elle lui avait envoyé une quantité de mails absolument renversante et c'était bien là la seule chose qui lui avait remonté le moral au cours des dernières semaines. C'était tellement mignon et fun et Maggie avait un talent inné pour la faire sourire en racontant tout et n'importe quoi.

Elle allait sortir du bureau, son casque sous le bras et sa veste sur l'épaule lorsque Elizabeth arriva dans le couloir. Mince, non non non, elle devait rentrer chez elle, se changer et filer au plus vite chez Kara. Maggie était de retour, il y avait une soirée jeu et elle n'avait qu'une envie : oublier cette semaine qui était, faute de terme plus approprié, pourrie.

\- Bon week-end, Alex.

\- À vous aussi, madame.

\- Vous… vous savez que je suis très contente de votre travail ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux dire, vos deux derniers rapports sur la situation, nous avons été très impressionnés. Vous faites de l'excellent travail et je pense que vous n'êtes pas consciente de ça.

\- Je… merci, madame.

\- Elizabeth.

\- Merci, Elizabeth.

\- Filez, vous avez certainement mieux à faire que de rester ici. Et dites bonjour à Maggie de ma part. Si vous la croisez du moins.

Alex acquiesça et fila, un sourire niais lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Arrivée chez elle, elle se changea en vitesse avec le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main. Heureusement, sa sœur avait un appartement à moins de 10 minutes de marches de chez elle, elle n'allait pas mourir frigorifiée.

\- Bonsoir, je ne suis pas trop en retard ? demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans le salon.

Kara était assise sur le canapé, Lena et Winn semblait la chatouiller et Maggie était en train de prendre des photos avec Lucy pour immortaliser la scène.

\- Entre donc, les enfants jouent.

\- Lois ?!

\- J'étais de passage en ville et Clark m'avait demandé d'apporter un cadeau pour Kara. J'ai été cordialement invitée – comprends par là qu'ils m'ont fait un chantage odieux pour que je reste.

\- Ravie d'entendre ça.

Maggie l'avait enfin repérée et elle semblait étrange. Pour tout dire, elle était muette.

\- Waouw. Tu sors d'un rencard ?! Cette robe est absolument renversante.

Alex fut totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle s'attendait plus à un commentaire, eh bien, amusé voir moqueur qu'elle ait pu sortir de chez elle avec une telle tenue surtout par un temps pareil. Il neigeait abondamment et il devait faire moins trois ou quatre degrés. Mais non, elle semblait absolument renversée par le fait qu'elle était en robe.

\- Notre Alex est toujours renversante, fit remarquer Lucy. Mais la voir sortir d'un rencard est un doux rêve. Elle brise les cœurs par millier chaque jour. À croire qu'elle est amoureuse et qu'elle n'espère qu'un signe pour lui sauter dessus.

\- Lucy, tu es une vraie romantique en fait.

\- Lois, silence.

La dispute entre les sœurs Lane fut riche en petits noms ridicules et assez distrayante pour que tout le monde en oublie Alex, sa robe, Maggie et sa bouche bée.

\- Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de lessives cette semaine, c'est tout ce que j'avais de convenable à porter, sinon, je devais venir en lingerie. Certes, j'ai de jolis dessous mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait été accepté par tout le monde.

\- Danvers, même avec un sac de patates, tu serais ravissante. Tu viens du bureau ? demanda Maggie.

\- Oui, mais pas dans cette robe, j'avais un horrible pantalon marron et un pull défraichi. J'ai préféré faire honneur à ton retour, comme tu peux le constater.

Maggie soupira et essaya de ne pas regarder Alex dans cette robe. Elle était magnifique. Vraiment magnifique et l'idée de Kara et d'un potentiel mariage venait de refaire surface dans son esprit.

\- Je suis très flattée.


	13. La théorie de l'autruche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense qu'un simple mouhahahahaha décrit bien mon avis sur ce chapitre. Mon préféré actuellement d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture !

La soirée jeu se termina si tard qu'il fut décrété qu'il n'était pas possible de s'arrêter en si bon chemin et qu'une nuit blanche serait une excellente idée. Ou plutôt, Lena Luthor avait eu la merveilleuse idée de défier les sœurs Danvers en affirmant qu'elle serait la grande gagnante du jeu de Monopoly. Kara avait remonté ses lunettes en lui lançant un regard noir ; Alex s'était installée droite comme la justice dans son fauteuil.

\- Mini Luthor, je t'aimais bien. Tu as déjà écrit ton testament ou tu veux que nous réglions ça en vitesse pendant que nous installons le plateau de jeu ? demanda Winn qui se souvenait encore de la déculottée qu'il avait eue le jour où il les avait défiées dans une partie de poker.

\- Je suis certaine de ce que j'avance, pas besoin de tant de cérémonie.

Maggie avait souri d'un air entendu. Si Lena essayait de déstabiliser les sœurs Danvers, elle allait devoir mettre le paquet. C'était une stratégie comme une autre pour gagner. Mais elles adoraient la compétition. Et les victoires aussi. Il fallait rajouter un peu de piment à cette soirée et Maggie s'entendit dire :

\- Danvers et moi, je veux dire, Alex et moi avons depuis peu inventé des mélanges de jeux pour les rendre un peu plus funs.

Elle sut à l'instant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Son impression fut confirmée lorsque Lucy et Lena eurent un sourire entendu et d'une seule et même voix, elles s'exclamèrent :

\- Un strip Monopoly !

Alex déglutit. Maggie aussi. Lois éclata de rire et Winn vérifia si l'issue de secours la plus proche était facilement atteignable. Kara, Lucy et Lena étaient déjà en train de modifier les règles.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ? fit Alex avec une petite voix qui ne lui était pas familière.

\- Bien sûr que si, et on fait avec ce que l'on a sur le dos en ce moment même. Pas de passe-droit pour celles qui viennent déjà en tenue légère, Danvers numéro 1.

\- Lucy…

\- Non, je suis sérieuse Alex. Tu dois avoir au moins deux bas, au pire un collant, une robe et de la dentelle. Tu te débrouilleras pour ne jamais aller en prison, voilà tout.

Le clin d'œil qui suivit l'affirmation de Lucy n'était absolument pas pour rassurer Alex. Maggie était encore plus désespérée par le fait qu'Alex ne portait presque rien sur son dos. Oui, elle allait peut-être apercevoir une jambe dénudée ou un peu de dentelle – et elle allait probablement faire des rêves explicites des années durant suite à cette vision. Mais elle ne voulait pas le moins du monde que tout le monde puisse la voir. Surtout pas Lucy qui semblait passablement ravie de la situation. Elle se tourna vers Alex pour lui imposer une règle de plus :

\- Danvers, tu as intérêt à gagner et toute habillée, je viens à peine de revenir à National City, je ne retournerai pas au boulot lundi seule parce que tu t'es attrapée une pneumonie cette nuit. Compris ?

Alex y vit un défi à sa hauteur et lui fit un sourire diabolique. Elle pouvait bien tenter de flirter l'air de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Maggie lui avait terriblement manqué et la voir la rendait euphorique.

\- Sawyer, celle qui va s'attraper une pneumonie, c'est toi, parce que je vais te laminer comme d'habitude.

Alex lui fit un clin d'œil et Maggie perdit tout contrôle.

\- Tu le prends ainsi ? Très bien. J'espère que ta lingerie est assortie haut et bas parce qu'il ne va pas te rester grand-chose sur le dos incessamment sous peu.

La bataille faisait désormais rage dans le salon de Kara. Les dés roulaient gaiement sur le plateau de jeu et ils avaient commandé des pizzas. Pour une raison que personne ne s'expliquait, Lois était en tête et semblait follement s'amuser aux dépends des autres convives. Elle envoyait régulièrement des photos de la soirée à Clark qui l'encourageait de plus belle. Winn, lui, se débrouillait pour rester bon deuxième au grand dam de Kara. Kara lança les dés et…

\- Prison ! C'est la sixième fois que je tombe sur cette case.

\- Tu as le choix. Soit tu vires de la lingerie soit tu es éliminée, fit Winn en gardant les yeux fixés sur le plateau de jeu.

Kara bouda le reste de la partie. Eliminée du jeu de Monopoly à sa propre soirée. C'est pire que tout. Elle fut néanmoins rapidement rejointe par Lucy alors que Lena laissait tomber son pull pour finir en soutien-gorge et jupe. Maggie lança les dés et fit une prière au dieu du jeu qu'elle puisse obtenir la grand rue de Métropolis pour pouvoir enfin construire un hôtel sur la case la plus chère du jeu. Elle était passionnée par le jeu et elle espérait pouvoir avoir enfin sa revanche sur Alex.

Alex semblait de plus en plus distraite. Maggie essayait ne pas envisager que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle était désormais en boxer avec juste un pull pour couvrir le haut de son corps. C'était absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yes ! J'achète ! s'exclama Maggie.

Alex s'empara des dés en bougonnant sur la chance de cocu de certains participants. Elle lança les dés et rougit. Encore cette horrible case prison. Son dernier passage sur cette case l'avait poussé à devenir téméraire. Elle avait fini par enlever son soutien-gorge en gardant sa robe bien en place. Elle pouvait donc déclarer forfait, être seins nus était hors de question. Ou alors…

Avec un peu de contorsions, elle enleva sa culotte et se rassit avec dignité et surtout les jambes bien fermées.

\- Alex va vous démolir. Vas-y Alex, les Danvers ont confiance en toi.

Kara semblait dûment impressionnée. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Maggie, la jeune femme était tout simplement époustouflée et l'idée qu'Alex ne portait plus rien sous sa robe, et eh bien, cela provoquait des réactions dans son corps qu'elle essayait à tout prix d'oublier. La nuit allait être sans fin.


	14. Jalousie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les reviews, ça me rend toujours très gaie de vous lire *clin d'oeil* (Coucou Emma)
> 
> La suite est livrée, bonne lecture !

En arrivant au travail le lundi, Alex arborait un grand sourire niais et transportait un colis postal sous son bras. Le bureau était encore désert en ces heures matinales. Elle alluma la bouilloire en passant dans la kitchenette de son étage et se dirigea vers son bureau pour récupérer sa tasse et un sachet de thé – Maggie en gardait toujours sur son bureau.

Le colis était arrivé en Clark Express. Le journaliste avait été mandaté par sa douce et tendre pour apporter à la première heure un cadeau. Clark devait cependant se rendre à l'autre bout du pays pour une conférence et était donc passé à 3h du matin à l'appartement d'Alex.

Elle le revoyait encore, tout penaud et encore un peu endormi sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Lois a eu l'idée, elle a tout fait elle-même, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il contient. Je te confie également cette lettre qui te confirmera que c'est bien ma Lane personnelle et non Lucy qui a eu cette idée. Sur ce, bonne fin de nuit et bon travail. Joli pyjama, soit dit en passant.

Un clin d'œil plus tard, il s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir pour rejoindre la sortie. Alex avait déposé le tout sur le canapé avant de retourner finir sa nuit sous la couette.

Tant que Maggie n'était pas là, elle pouvait bien se permettre d'ouvrir ce mystérieux paquet et découvrir ce qui se tramait. Elle l'ouvrit, oubliant par la même occasion la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Chose qu'elle aurait dû manifestement faire avant de se retrouver avec une Maggie stupéfaite lui demandant :

\- Je peux savoir qui t'envoie ça ?!

La matinée avait bien commencé pour la jeune Sawyer. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de 5min sans rêver d'Alex Danvers dans sa petite robe noire, enlevant délicatement son soutien-gorge et sa culotte sans rien dévoiler. Maggie comprenait maintenant tout le sens de l'art délicat de l'effeuillage. Suggérer des choses était bien mieux que de les montrer. S'imaginer qu'Alex était nue sous cette robe avait été absolument bouleversant et c'était probablement plus érotique pour elle que de la voir totalement nue – chose dont elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait jamais réalité à moins d'un miracle complet.

Épuisée par cette courte nuit, elle avait fini par se lever extrêmement tôt. Elle avait réussi à se laver les cheveux avec son gel douche puis avec un shampoing fort heureusement et avait finalement abandonné l'idée de mettre le moindre maquillage en constatant qu'elle faisait toujours pire que mieux. Le froid était intense et le trajet en moto lui sembla bien long. Mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à la vision d'une Alex Danvers aux joues rouges tenant entre ses doigts une culotte en dentelle d'un rouge vif.

\- Maggie !

\- Salut. Un admirateur ?

\- Clark.

Elle était draguée par un certain Clark qui se permettait de lui envoyer de la lingerie sexy ?! Maggie était définitivement en train de vivre une journée d'enfer. Son pire cauchemar était en route, Alex allait trouver l'homme de sa vie et la laisser elle avec son cœur brisé. Mais… parlait-on de…

\- Attends. Le mari de Lois ?! Clark Kent ?!

\- Hein ? Comprenant le mal entendu, Alex rectifia. Non, non, non ! Clark m'a apporté le carton mais je doute vraiment que ce soit lui qui… Non pas du tout, attend, je vais lire la lettre et nous pourrons éliminer cette horrible idée de ton esprit, Sawyer.

Alex parcourut la note et se retint de la lire à haute voix au risque de révéler des choses à Maggie. Lois avait une fâcheuse tendance à écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, littéralement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Alex avait encore le rouge aux joues en repensant à une carte de Noël que l'ainée des Lane lui avait envoyée où elle parlait de Clark et de ses jolies fesses nues.

Maggie regardait avec appréhension la lecture de la lettre. L'impression de voir son crush tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre – non, elle ne devait pas penser ça, c'était au pire de la drague à coups de lingerie - lui fendait le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle supporter la simple pensée de voir Alex en couple ? C'était juste… Non. Non. Elle devait agir, maintenant. Elle le devait. Et Alex éclata de rire.

\- Lois est une déesse.

\- Lois t'envoie de la lingerie ?!

\- Elle dit que comme elle a gagné la partie de Strip Monopoly elle est donc la reine incontestée de ce jeu et qu'il est important pour moi de savoir qu'elle a apprécié ma technique.

\- Et donc elle t'offre de la lingerie.

\- Yep.

Maggie était maintenant en proie à une impression nouvelle. Lois était clairement non intéressée par Alex. Elle et Clark c'était du solide. Comme du diamant.

Ce qui signifiait donc que Lane n'était pas une concurrente. Ce qui n'empêcherait nullement d'autres concurrentes et d'autres concurrents de faire leur apparition. Elle allait agir. Le soir même, elle allait mettre l'opération 'séduction de Alex Danvers' en route et elle allait en sortir victorieuse. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.


	15. Balade dans le noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de mystère pour continuer, ça vous va ? ^^
> 
> J'aime vous faire languir.
> 
> Bonne lecture

La séduction était un art délicat. C'était un euphémisme. Et si le projet était bien lancé, Maggie ne savait clairement pas par où commencer. Elle avait échafaudé des plans pour draguer les filles, mais Alex n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une technique bateau. Surtout qu'Alex semblait débordée par ses tâches. Son expertise en bio-ingénierie avait été requise dans un dossier. Il était complexe et Alex semblait fortement préoccupée.

\- Je pense que je vais y passer toutes mes nuits, affirma Alex en s'étirant un peu.

\- Danvers, je te ferai sortir de force s'il le faut. T'épuiser ne te servira à rien, tu sais.

Maggie considéra qu'une spécialisation en criminologie ne serait pas d'un grand secours pour aider son crush. Elle se contentait donc de lui apporter tout son soutien moral.

Une semaine passa. La semaine suivante aurait pu être la bonne si Maggie n'avait pas été assignée avec Cooper à la conférence sur la sécurité nationale. Les récentes attaques sur le territoire avaient ébranlé la confiance du public et la conférence était faite pour informer et rassurer le citoyen lambda mais aussi les journalistes du pays. Une mauvaise communication pouvait se révéler désastreuse s'il devait y avoir une nouvelle catastrophe.

\- Tu te rends compte que nous sommes ici depuis quatre mois ? demanda Maggie en consultant un énième site internet critiquant la sécurité nationale en quête de sujets à traiter.

\- Maggie, bien sûr que non, nous… Alex fronça les sourcils. Attends. Tu as raison. Il ne nous reste plus que deux mois ici ? C'est… Waouw.

Ce que voulait réellement dire Alex, c'était : Oh mon dieu, non, que deux mois avec toi ?! Mais elle ne le prononça pas. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir de nouveau Maggie dans sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas envisager que cela pouvait se terminer.

Maggie de son côté se disait surtout qu'en quatre mois, Alex commençait à attraper des cernes et buvait un peu trop de café pour être honnête.

\- Bon, allez, on y va.

\- Où ça ?

\- Chez toi, je te raccompagne. Rien à faire, si tu ne prends pas un peu de repos, tu vas t'écrouler sur ce bureau.

\- Maggie…

\- Non, je suis sérieuse, tu éteins ton ordi et je te ramène chez toi, Danvers.

Alex voulait répliquer qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire mais lorsque Maggie posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui dire une nouvelle fois d'éteindre son ordi, elle ne put pas résister. Maggie ne la touchait presque jamais. À l'université, elle l'avait même soupçonnée de ne pas être tactile avant de la voir parler avec Kara. Maggie était tactile. Même parfois avec des inconnus. Mais rarement avec elle. Alors, sentir ses mains sur ses épaules était tellement agréable et inédit qu'elle se laissa faire.

Maggie l'aida même à mettre sa veste et poussa le vice en lui nouant son écharpe autour du cou.

\- Tu es une mère pour moi.

\- Une amie, je te prie. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, Danvers.

\- C'est vrai. Tu me raccompagnes vraiment ?

\- Bien entendu. Tu serais capable de faire demi-tour et de revenir au bureau si je ne t'enferme pas chez toi.

Maggie proposa de conduire la moto d'Alex. Le but de la manœuvre était très fourbe, le siège était plus petit, ce qui signifiait qu'elles seraient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Alex hésita, elle avait conscience qu'elle serait contre Maggie, tout contre elle, pour tout le temps du trajet. Son cœur allait-il le supporter ? Mais une telle occasion se représenterait-elle à nouveau ? Probablement pas. Elles n'avaient plus que deux mois à passer ensemble.

\- C'est bien beau, Sawyer mais tu rentreras comment après ?

\- À pieds. Ma moto est en sécurité, à la sécurité. Elle peut y passer la nuit, non ?

\- Ah ah ah. Hilarant. Et demain matin ?

\- Toujours à pieds. À moins qu'une de mes merveilleuses et superbes collègues vienne me chercher en moto…

Alex esquissa un sourire. Maggie semblait d'humeur tendre aujourd'hui. Elle avait d'ailleurs cet air là depuis un moment. Tandis qu'elles s'installaient sur la moto, Alex lui demanda s'il y avait une raison particulière.

\- Une raison pourquoi ?

\- Pour ce sourire. Tu as l'air… amoureuse.

Le mot était venu spontanément et elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si Maggie était amoureuse ou pas. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Ce serait grave si c'était le cas, Alex ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que…

« Je suis jalouse » voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue amoureuse, je crois.

\- Exact. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'offre pas mon cœur à la première venue. En route, mauvaise troupe !

Le trajet fut en demi-teinte pour Alex. Elle regrettait d'avoir parlé à Maggie d'une possible relation. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir tomber amoureuse. Enfin si. Mais pas de la première venue. Alex voulait la séduire. Et elle ne savait clairement pas comment s'y prendre. Elle avait une peur bleue de la perdre si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait un crush pour elle. Que ferait-elle sans la jeune femme dans sa vie ?

À deux rues de son appartement, elles rencontrèrent un barrage de policiers et de pompiers qui les informèrent que le périmètre était bouclé pour la nuit, au minimum.

\- Danvers, je t'avoue que je préfère payer un verre ou emmener quelqu'un à un rencard avant mais ici, l'urgence est telle que je vais te proposer directement de passer la nuit chez moi.

Maggie savait qu'Alex avait d'autres endroits pour squatter. Alex savait qu'elle avait d'autres endroits pour squatter. Malgré tout, la proposition de Maggie était la plus attrayante et la plus dangereuse pour son cœur.

\- Tu m'inviteras à un rencard un autre jour alors. En route, rentrons à l'appartement, Maggie. À ton appartement, je veux dire.


	16. Toi, moi et Arnold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un bon début de week-end à tous !  
> Et surtout un très joyeux anniversaire AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do (je confesse, j'ai copié collé ton pseudo) ! Profite bien et j'espère que ta lecture du jour te conviendra comme il se doit (au pire, demain, y a aussi du très chouette promis). J'espère que cette lecture égayera encore plus ta journée (Coucou Emma ^^), te réchauffera le cœur et te fera niaiser ! Bisous ! :D  
> Bonne lecture !

Alex n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet appartement. Maggie avait dû déménager récemment, certains cartons étaient encore entassés dans un coin du salon. Son ancien studio à proximité de l’université était minuscule et sentait la vanille. Ici, il flottait une odeur qui était celle de son amie : une légère odeur de cuir et une note de son parfum.

Un porte manteau vert pomme était dans l’entrée et elles y déposèrent leurs manteaux. Alex ôta également ses chaussures. Maggie avait installé un paillasson avec le tableau périodique imprimé dessus. Exactement le même que le sien. C’était idiot de penser que sa collègue l’avait acheté en pensant à elle mais Alex succomba à la tentation.

\- Copieuse.

Maggie lui fit un clin d’œil puis murmura en s’approchant d’elle.

\- On ne copie que ce qui est beau, tu sais. Et tu es… tu as bon gout.

L’hésitation de Maggie était perceptible. Alex préféra oublier le double sens de sa phrase. Relever ce détail ne pouvait que l’amener à penser au gout des lèvres de son crush.

\- En matière de paillasson, finit Maggie en marmonnant.

La jeune latino n’en menait pas large. Elle avait déménagé sur un coup de tête des mois auparavant et elle n’avait jamais pris le temps de s’installer convenablement. Rien n’était rangé, ni ordonné et elle n’était même pas certaine d’avoir des draps propres pour héberger Alex.

Alex.

Son Alex, son crush éternel, était dans son appartement. Et elle allait passer la nuit avec elle.

Pas de la manière dont elle le désirait réellement mais c’était bien assez suffisant pour le moment. Maggie était tellement extatique qu’elle en perdait toute prudence. Les doubles sens n’étaient clairement pas une bonne idée. Alex ne semblait pas avoir relevé sa remarque, fort heureusement.

Les choses qui en valent la peine prennent cependant du temps. Pour arriver à la séduire, Maggie était prête à passer beaucoup de temps. Tout le temps du monde si c’était nécessaire. Mais si elle n’usait pas de drague crétine elle pouvait néanmoins forcer un peu le destin, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Tu dormiras avec moi. Le canapé est toujours aussi vieux et défoncé. Je ne voudrais pas te casser le dos.

Alex avait un sourire niais qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Maggie eut l’impression qu’elle venait de lui annoncer que Noël avait un mois d’avance cette année.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as toujours Arnold ?

\- Danvers, rappelle-moi comment Kara et toi en êtes arrivées à nommer mon canapé Arnold ?

\- Je pense qu’il était question d’une nuit blanche, d’une bouteille de vin - ou deux à la réflexion - et d’une quantité astronomique de sucre. Et pour être honnête, je t’avais prévenue que Kara ne supportait pas le sucre.

C’était une soirée qui était restée dans l’esprit d’Alex comme ‘épique’. Tout avait été stupéfiant, drôle et terriblement parfait. Elles avaient ri à en pleurer et elles avaient juré qu’elles seraient amies éternellement. Lena les avait rejointes plus tard dans la nuit et les avait trouvées en train de disserter sur la nécessité pour un canapé de s’appeler Arnold. Alex se souvenait avec précision de s’être assoupie sur l’épaule de Maggie tandis que Lena leur lisait un roman que Kara voulait entendre pour s’endormir.

\- C’était une soirée merveilleuse.

\- Oui.

Maggie était nostalgique. C’était la première et dernière fois en date qu’elle avait pu dormir tout contre Alex, son nez niché dans son cou.

\- Je dois avoir des vêtements à te passer mais ça risque d’être un peu juste. A-t-on idée d’être si grande ?

\- Kara est plus grande que moi.

La jeune Sawyer haussa un sourcil en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ce n’était absolument pas le point ici. Mais effectivement, vous êtes des géantes. Et je suis horriblement petite comparée à vous.

\- Tout ce qui est petit est mignon. Maggie, retiens ça.

\- Vile flatteuse.

Maggie se dirigea vers sa penderie et apporta le nécessaire à Alex avant de l’envoyer à la salle de bain.

\- Je m’occupe du ravitaillement, mets-toi à l’aise.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, à la douche !

Alex obéit et ne put s’empêcher de se faire une note mentale de tous les produits que Maggie utilisait au quotidien. Il y avait des shampoings et des gels douches mais aussi sa bouteille de parfum. L’ainée des Danvers envisageait très sérieusement d’acheter tous ces produits pour les conserver chez elle et respirer ces odeurs qui appartenaient désormais à Maggie.

N’ayant rien avec elle, elle put même les essayer. Une douche plus tard, elle était dans une robe de nuit avec un immense Snoopy sur le devant. Alex regrettait un peu l’absence de sexy de la tenue mais fut néanmoins ravie de voir les fossettes de Maggie.

\- Tu es splendide. Je vais te donner un plaid pour ce soir par contre, vu la longueur de ma robe de nuit, tu vas t’attraper la grippe.

Maggie évita de préciser que de voir tant de peau dénudée la mettait en émoi. Elle frôla Alex et ne remarqua son odeur. Ce n’était pas vraiment celle d’Alex même si elle y ressemblait.

\- Tu sens… comme moi en fait, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je t’ai emprunté de quoi me laver, j’espère que ça ne…

\- Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. J’adore…

Ton odeur mêlée à la mienne. Voilà ce qu’elle voulait lui dire avant de l’enlacer.

\- J’adore te rendre service, Danvers.

\- Tu peux m’appeler Alex, tu sais.

\- Je sais. On mange un bout et puis au lit avec un bon film ? Arnold est exclu pour ce soir. Et pour tous les autres soirs que tu aurais envie de passer ici.

La subtilité Sawyerienne venait de prendre le large et en beauté, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Strictement rien, surtout lorsque son crush prenait une jolie teinte rosée.


	17. La valse nocturne est un art délicat

Le film était inintéressant. Clairement, elles avaient pris un grand soin de choisir un film qui ne parlait pas d’amour. Les choix n’étaient pas infinis et elles se retrouvaient donc à regarder un téléfilm policier absolument barbant où elles avaient eu vite fait de trouver le coupable. Ce qui était triste en sachant que le film avait commencé à peine vingt minutes plus tôt. Mais si elles restaient sagement à regarder la télévision, c’était pour oublier la situation délicate dans laquelle elles se trouvaient…

Maggie avait finalement été prendre une douche après le repas et avait découvert une pile de vêtements bien pliés. Voir les affaires d’Alex chez elle avait déjà été émotionnellement fort. Cependant, c’était un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge qu’elle connaissait de vue – le cadeau de Lois Lane – qui était négligemment au-dessus de la pile. Et Maggie n’avait qu’une seule interrogation en tête à cet instant précis. Alex essayait-elle de la titiller en lui laissant cette dentelle à vue ? Était-ce une manière de flirter pour l’ainée des Danvers ?

Pire encore, cela signifiait que son crush portait très certainement la culotte assortie, et qu’elle la portait en ce moment même, dans son appartement. Maggie l’avait également aperçue au bureau et il n’y avait que très peu de dentelle… Lois Lane avait bon gout, il fallait lui reconnaitre au moins ça.

Elle décida de ne pas faire de réflexion à Alex. Pas avant que son cœur n’ait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Ce qui n’était clairement pas possible quand son fantasme absolu était allongé dans son lit avec une robe de nuit et possiblement une culotte de dentelle. Elle était dans son lit…

Dire qu’elle avait envie de se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches pour lui voler un baiser était un euphémisme.

Alex, de son côté, n’en menait pas large et avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle avait vu Maggie rentrer dans la salle de bain et elle se demandait si sa tentative de flirt n’était pas la plus stupide de l’univers. À quoi pensait-elle ? Maggie n’allait pas se jeter sur elle parce qu’elle avait aperçu un peu de lingerie. Ce n’était clairement pas malin de sa part. Et puis tout était la faute de Lois je n’ai que des idées loufoques Lane qui lui avait un jour expliqué que Clark adorait la voir en lingerie. Alex avait été assez bête pour croire qu’un peu de lingerie laissée à vue pouvait avoir le moindre effet sur Maggie. Mais se balader sans raison en lingerie devant une amie n’était pas envisageable. Non, non et non.

Comme de bien entendu, la jeune femme était revenue dans un pyjama adorable qui semblait étrangement sexy. ‘Calme-toi Alex, tu te fais des illusions grosses comme une maison’ fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle n’écoutait que distraitement Maggie et accepta le premier film venu qui ne parlerait pas d’amour. Voir les autres réussir là où elle échouait en beauté avec des tentatives de drague absurdes, non merci.

Le film fut rapidement fini – ou très lentement car elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser- et les choses devinrent plus simples. Maggie éteignit la lumière et elles se glissèrent complètement dans le lit qui étrangement semblait plus petit qu’un instant auparavant. Alex pouvait sentir la chaleur de Maggie se propager jusqu’à elle.

Après une demi-heure, ni l’une ni l’autre ne dormaient mais il était hors de question de briser le silence. Alex aurait juré qu’elle allait fixer le plafond éternellement. Dormir près de Maggie c’était…

Une chance.

Une chance inouïe.

C’était une occasion en or à saisir.

Maggie ignorait qu’elle n’était pas endormie.

Elle l’ignorait parce qu’elle-même dormait à poings fermés, du moins, c’est ce qu’Alex s’imaginait.

Un mouvement plus tard, Alex feignit de dormir tout en frôlant délicatement le corps de Maggie dans un mouvement qu’elle essaya de faire passer pour involontaire. Puis, décidant qu’une seconde fois n’existerait peut-être jamais dans ce lit, elle enveloppa la jeune femme en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Maggie n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre. Elle n’avait pas réagi. Elle était bien endormie, profondément endormie. Et Alex sentait une nuée de papillons envahir son ventre, sa joie était sans borne. Le nez niché dans le cou de son fantasme, Alex s’endormit paisiblement.

La jeune Sawyer avait l’impression qu’elle devait tenter quelque chose. Elle le devait absolument si elle ne voulait pas s’en vouloir toute son existence. Alex était là, dans sa chambre, dans son lit et elle bougeait en dormant ?! Son souffle se coupa lorsqu’elle sentit un corps souple la frôler puis ensuite l’envelopper.

Si c’était un rêve, elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. Inconsciemment, elle se blottit plus encore contre Alex. C’était divin d’avoir un aperçu de ce pour quoi elle allait désormais se battre bec et ongles. Parce qu’Alex serait sienne, elle le savait. Elle le désirait plus que tout.

Au matin, leurs téléphones sonnèrent dans un bruit strident, elles se levèrent en vitesse pour les récupérer sans pouvoir profiter un seul instant du fait qu’elles étaient toujours blotties l’une contre l’autre.

Maggie s’excusa de son retard rapidement une fois qu’elle eut décroché. Alex fit de même. Il était impensable qu’elles aient pu oublier toutes les deux de mettre leur réveil, n’est-ce pas ? Ou du moins, Maggie savait qu’elle l’avait oublié, trop préoccupée par la brunette qui partageait son lit pour la première fois.

\- Nous avons intérêt à nous grouiller. Elisabeth n’avait pas l’air très… heureux au téléphone.

\- Cooper est de mauvais poil aussi. On va en avoir pour notre grade. Si nous ne sommes pas là au plus vite, ils vont nous étriper. Et ce n’est pas nos bases en self défense qui seront d’une quelconque utilité, je le crains.

C’était impossible de se dire qu’elle avait pu passer à côté de son attirance pour son amie pendant autant d’années. Elle observa Maggie se faire un chignon en vitesse et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Alex faillit lui demander si elles devaient gagner du temps en se douchant ensemble et se ravisa en sentant rougir jusqu’à la pointe des pieds. Ses fantasmes étaient réellement de plus en plus intenses chaque nuit mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas les exposer à Maggie de but en blanc.

  



	18. Une révélation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, afin de...   
> Hum, je m'emballe (comme un cadeau de Noël)...   
> Breeeeeeef ! J'étais en voyage en France et au Luxembourg ce week-end et ma fabuleuse beta s'est chargée de jouer les mères Noel à ma place ^^ Je rattrape mes commentaires à vos reviews dès demain et d'ici là, des bisouilles et bonne lecture !

\- Eh bien, vous voilà les Sanvers.

Cooper avait un sourire narquois et il leur fit un clin d'œil. Il était clairement très amusé par la situation. Elles venaient à peine d'arriver et elles comprirent qu'une nouvelle crise venait de survenir. Tout leur étage bourdonnait d'activité et des gens courraient à gauche et à droite avec des pille de documents dans les bras.

Pour se justifier de son retard, Alex marmonna un :

\- Un problème de gaz dans mon quartier m'a forcée à squatter le canapé de Maggie.

Ce n'était pas la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas parler d'elle et de Maggie dans le même lit sans finir rouge comme un coquelicot. Elle avait été assez téméraire pour se blottir contre elle, bon sang ! Elle allait probablement mourir de honte si Maggie lui en parlait de vive voix. Elle serait incapable de la regarder en face sans fixer ses lèvres et ses grands yeux chocolat et ses cheveux qui semblaient si doux…

Elle allait clairement devoir réviser son livre 'la drague pour les nuls' au plus tôt si elle voulait arriver au moins à faire comprendre à Sawyer qu'elle adorerait passer plus de temps avec elle en tête-à-tête. On draguait les gens avant de leur sauter dessus dans un lit ! Et Alex devait être réaliste, ses techniques de drague étaient inefficaces voir extrêmement stupides.

\- Oh. Tu es donc au courant, parfait, commenta Cooper en les invitant à le suivre.

Il les entraina vers une salle de réunion tout en donnant des ordres aux personnes qui croisaient son chemin. Une fois dans la salle principale de réunion, il continua son explication.

\- Ce n'était pas un problème de gaz. Enfin, si, mais pas le gaz auquel tu penses. C'est un groupe de manifestants qui a bidouillé un produit pour embêter le plus de monde. Ils ont fait un test dans ton quartier et les conséquences sont imprévisibles. Nous avons déjà eu quelques appels d'habitants touchés par des problèmes cutanés, visuels ou même digestifs.

Maggie savait ce qui allait suivre mais elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle se trompait. En vain.

\- Chanceuse que tu es, Danvers, Elisabeth et toi, vous avez un accès aux tous nouveaux gros labos de la L-Corp à Washington pour étudier le produit en question et évaluer les risques pour la population.

Elle se rapprochait enfin de son Alex et elle allait traverser le pays et probablement rester au loin un moment. Elle était furieuse contre son boulot, contre Cooper, Elisabeth et peut-être même contre Alex qui était une bio-ingénieure bien trop douée pour son propre bien. Alex serait loin d'elle et cela lui brisait réellement le cœur.

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Maggie sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Non, toi Sawyer, tu as bien assez voyagé pendant ton stage, ne sois pas jalouse, chacune son tour en avion. Nous, on te garde ici et je vais pouvoir t'expliquer comment préparer ton rapport de stage et tes candidatures. Tu as de l'avenir dans le métier, je te le dis.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien.

L'assistante d'Elisabeth arriva dans la pièce. Elle trainait derrière elle deux minuscules valises.

\- Encore une qui veut que tu ne portes que de la lingerie. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que cette valise ait ne serait-ce qu'un pull ou un jean.

Alex fit un sourire à Maggie avant de lui tirer la langue. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : flirter avec la jeune femme. Devait-elle l'entrainer dans un placard de l'étage pour lui susurrer des promesses qui la ferait rougir ?

L'arrivée de leur directrice coupa court à tous ses projets.

\- En route, Danvers, nous décollons dans une heure. Hop hop hop, Nous n'avons pas le temps de papoter longuement. Tu achèteras le nécessaire pour t'habiller sur place.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, Alex eut littéralement l'impression d'être enlevée par sa propre cheffe. Le voyage en avion allait durer quelques heures, elle n'avait aucune occupation pour le temps du trajet, Kara n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et Maggie avait un petit air triste sur le visage.

\- J'ai oublié… quelque chose… dans mon bureau. Je… j'arrive, tout de suite.

\- Tu as vingt secondes, au mieux.

\- Parfait, j'arrive.

Maggie était déjà installée à son bureau et elle ne faisait rien. Ou plutôt, elle jouait avec un stylo qu'elle tentait de faire tenir en équilibre sur son index.

\- Merci pour l'hébergement, tu es une colocataire parfaite.

Elle profita de la surprise de Maggie qui avait fait tomber son stylo à terre pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Sa peau était douce sur ses lèvres et Alex fit durer ce bisou une seconde de trop pour un salut entre amies.

\- Tu promets de venir me chercher s'ils me gardent trop longtemps ?

\- Promis, Danvers. Tu m'écris, hein ?

\- Promis. A bientôt ?

\- À très vite.

Dieu, ce qu'elle allait lui manquer. Maggie se releva brusquement et interpela sa collègue avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

\- Alex !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te rends compte qu'ils nous ont trouvé un nom de couple ? Maggie eut un moment de panique face au lapsus. De duo, je veux dire de duo.

\- Tu veux dire le Sanvers ?

\- Yep.

\- Ça nous va bien, je trouve.

\- Ouais. File. Tu vas rater ton avion. Plus vite tu seras partie, plus vite tu seras de retour.


	19. Tout un cinéma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais un retard monstre en review mais il est compensé (Coucou les filles ♥)
> 
> Brefouille, aujourd'hui, je me suis amusée comme une folle pour vous écrire ce joli chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture

Chapitre 19 : Tout un cinéma

Maggie s'était levée à l'aube pour se rendre au travail. Elle avait un pull bien trop grand pour elle sur les épaules. Un pull qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé mettre en présence d'Alex car c'était un double d'un des pulls de sa Danvers préférée. Elle l'avait acheté en ligne, il y avait quelques années de cela, lorsqu'elle fantasmait encore sur l'idée de lui chiper ses vêtements après passé la nuit avec elle. Maggie n'était pas une copieuse, elle était juste irrémédiablement amoureuse depuis des années. C'était tout à fait différent.

Si Maggie s'était levée de bonne heure, ce n'était clairement pas pour la passion du travail bien fait de bon matin, non, ses intentions étaient bien moins nobles et beaucoup plus… personnelles. Voire carrément passionnées.

Alex était loin. Elle était même très loin. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas le moins du monde pour son plan 'draguons Alex Danvers pour qu'elle devienne au minimum bisexuelle, au mieux Maggiesexuelle et que l'on finisse dans un même lit pour l'éternité'. Elle voulait la draguer, même si elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays. 'Rien n'arrête un cœur vaillant' était sa nouvelle devise, même si cela allait peut-être se révéler ardu.

Alex avait éteint son téléphone pour la durée du vol et selon Cooper, ce brave Cooper la commère qui propageait les nouvelles, les directeurs de la L-corp étaient des mégalomaniaques imbus de pouvoir et paranoïaques pour ne rien arranger. Le taux de probabilité pour qu'elle soit autorisée à le rallumer de sitôt n'était pas franchement élevé, pour ainsi dire, il frôlait les pâquerettes.

Cependant, Elisabeth et Alex devaient avoir un accès au mail, du moins, elle le supposait. Du coup, elle allait profiter du bureau désert pour mettre en place un peu de drague. La fin de son stage se profilait doucement et elle allait prétexter de travailler sur ses futures conclusions pour passer la journée à écrire des mails adorables, idiots et romantiques à sa future amoureuse.

Elle alluma son écran, déposa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et plaça ses écouteurs. Elle allait devoir faire attention à ne pas fredonner mais rester dans un bureau silencieux était hors de question. Elle allait devenir chèvre en moins de cinq minutes.

Elle ouvrit sa messagerie et découvrit avec stupéfaction un mail d'Alex.

 

 

De : A.D.

A : M.S.

Sujet : Le théorème de la lingerie en dentelle

Maggie,

Tu ne vas jamais me croire.

Lois a encore réussi à faire une folie. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique toujours pas, elle est devenue très copine avec Lena, mais du genre les deux doigts de la main. Et pour une raison encore plus obscure, apprenant que je venais en renfort dans les labos de sa compagnie – ou dois-je dire future compagnie vu qu'elle n'est encore qu'à l'université, Lena a trouvé hilarant de faire la même chose que Lois. J'ai donc un nouvel ensemble en dentelle noire. Mais il n'y a quasiment que de la dentelle à ce niveau et en très petite quantité.

Bref, je crois que notre groupe d'amis veut me voir en lingerie.

Ps : le plus inquiétant, à bien y réfléchir, c'est que je n'ai parlé à personne de cette affaire de lingerie. Tu n'as pas répandu la rumeur rassure moi ?

 

 

Maggie éclata de rire. Alex voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ?

Parfait, elle allait suivre et renchérir.

 

 

De : M.S.

A : A.D.

Sujet : Re : Le théorème de la lingerie en dentelle

Danvers, Danvers, Danvers,

Sérieusement ? Tu te fais draguer de toutes parts et en plus on t'offre des kilos de lingerie sexy ? Diantre, mais quel est donc ton secret ? Aurais-tu viré de bord et jouerais-tu dans la même ligue que moi désormais ?

Je ne dis pas que je suis jalouse, bien que, à bien y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais eu de lingerie qui tombait du ciel. Puis-je t'envoyer mes mensurations, juste au cas où tu aurais envie de m'en offrir ?

Bref, là n'est pas le point de ce mail. Tu parles de lingerie, c'est bien. Les photos, c'est mieux. Envoie donc, que je puisse constater par moi-même ces affirmations. Lois et Lena auraient bon gout ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'elles aiment l'infâme pâte à tartiner à la noisette, chérie. Ce n'est pas une preuve de leur santé d'esprit, si je peux me permettre.

Tu me manques déjà, grande brunette.

 

Alex essaya de ne pas rougir en s'éclipsant aux toilettes avec son ordinateur portable. Personne ne faisait attention à elle mais elle savait que son visage devait trahir son état d'esprit. Elle avait enfin une occasion unique et parfaite de draguer Maggie.

Elle alluma la webcam et chercha un joli angle où on ne voyait que sa peau et ses vêtements. Une photo plus tard, elle savait que la fin était proche.

La réponse à ce mail allait être probablement décisive.

 

 

De : A.D.

A : M.S.

Sujet : Ce que femme veut…

Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, je me souviens distinctement que Lois a précisé que ce n'était pas réellement de la drague quand je l'ai eue au téléphone la semaine dernière. Son idée était plus de rendre mes admirateurs jaloux. La bonne blague. Je n'ai plus eu d'admirateurs depuis des lustres.

Et pour être honnête, je pense que je suis juste… sans label. Je n'ai aucune envie de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens en ce moment. Disons que je suis juste avec un énorme coup de cœur, le reste importe peu. Et si je dois forcer un peu le destin, autant ne pas me préoccuper de labels. Mieux vaut tenter ma chance, c'est ce que Kara dit toujours. (Certes, uniquement lorsqu'il est question de grignoter des nouveautés culinaires mais l'idée est valable)

Bref, je m'ennuie à mourir mais je me trouve très séduisante. Pour preuve, ou indice, je te conseille de regarder la photographie en pièce jointe loin des regards indélicats. J'ai une réputation à tenir, Sawyer. *clin d'œil*

Tu me manques plus, Minus.

Ps : envoie donc les mensurations, je rêve de t'offrir une tenue de mère Noël (ou de lutin). Tu viendras à l'appartement pour admirer mon sapin cette année ?

 

 

Maggie sut qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de l'ouvrir dès qu'elle le pourrait. Ou pas.

Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir se décider.

Cette photographie pouvait être une blague. Ou une réalité. Et puis, Danvers la draguait, c'était véridique, non ? Elle la draguait, c'était clair comme…

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Alex Danvers la draguait ?!

Allait-elle y survivre ?

Non.


	20. Sous la pluie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma beta a disparu cette nuit, je poste sans sa relecture, toutes les fautes seront corrigées asap, promis !
> 
> Emma, ton 'correcteur automatique' est très gay, gai ? Fais donc le guet pour qu'il ne te fasse pas encore un coup en douce (mouhahahaha) bref. 
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Maggie était sous la pluie.

Mais pas une simple pluie, fine et tempérée. Non, c'était une vraie pluie, drue et intense qui ne cessait de tomber en cascade sur son imperméable noir taille XXL que le département de surveillance lui avait prêté.

Son équipe et elle étaient dans le centre-ville de National City et leur mission consistait à veiller à la sécurité générale du discours du maire. Maggie écoutait d'une oreille distraite le fameux discourt. Ce qui était clairement une bonne action quand, en tout et pour tout, il devait y avoir une petite vingtaine de personnes présentes au meilleur des cas. Qui aurait été assez fou pour braver le temps pourri ? Maggie soupira. Ce n'était certainement le cas des détracteurs du maire qui devaient être bien au chaud. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre mais elle gardait tout de même un œil sur la scène.

\- Sawyer, même la pluie n'arrive pas à te mettre en joie. C'est triste, commenta une voix dans son oreillette.

\- Cooper…

\- Je te vois grâce aux caméras placées à l'angle de l'avenue. Allez, souris un peu, tu vas faire fuir les gens si ça continue. Bon, je te laisse. On en reparle tantôt, c'est l'heure du repas au mess d'entreprise et ils proposent un couscous. Bon courage sur le terrain.

\- Tu m'as envoyée ici juste pour le plaisir de me voir attraper la grippe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Crois-moi, tu me remercieras demain pour cette mission à la con. Je veux dire, cette mission de la plus haute importance. N'oublie pas que tu as déjà protégé un tas de personnes aujourd'hui.

\- Deux parapluies fugueurs et un chat qui n'osait pas rentrer chez lui à cause de la pluie. Ce n'est pas franchement ce que j'avais en tête lorsque tu m'avais parlé d'une mission cruciale ce matin…

\- Tu me remercieras, n'oublie pas ce détail. Après la pluie…

\- Les flaques d'eau ?

\- Tente l'école du rire un jour, une carrière prometteuse s'ouvre certainement à toi. À plus.

La communication s'interrompit et Maggie se concentra sur la mission cruciale qui maintenant atteignait le stade critique des chaussures qui prennent l'eau. Elle allait attraper la grippe, être clouée au lit pendant un mois avant que sa maladie ne vire à la pneumonie et Alex allait arrêter de la draguer aussi sec en la découvrant mourante dans le fond de son lit. Aucun filtre photo ne pouvait la rendre mignonne quand elle était malade.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la pluie et le froid la rendait très optimiste. Elle souffla en se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là.

Soudain, elle vit une femme dans un ciré jaune traverser la place en courant. En était-elle réellement au stade des hallucinations ?! Elle avait même les bottes assorties, jaune vif, et elle courrait réellement très vite vers une petite vieille dame au parapluie bleu ciel qui…

Maggie était bouche bée.

La petite vieille venait de se faire voler son sac à main et la silhouette athlétique en jaune était en train de courser le voleur.

Un vol plané plus tard, le voleur était étendu sur le sol, la tête dans une flaque d'eau et sur son dos, l'inconnue le maitrisait. Maggie se mit à courir pour les rejoindre et entendit en arrivant une voix mélodieuse :

\- Souviens-toi, à chaque fois que tu essaieras de voler une vieille, j'atterrirai sur ton dos et crois-moi, je peux te mettre KO avec un seul doigt si c'est nécessaire.

Alex sexy Danvers était de retour ?!

\- Danvers ?!

\- Salut Sawyer, tu as des menottes en rab ?

Maggie éclata de rire et tendit ses menottes, Alex tendit la main pour les attraper.

\- Merci.

Alex avait vraiment un faible pour la brunette mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas que la découvrir sous une pluie battante dans un poncho de pluie ridiculement trop grand et lui donnant un air de petite fille dont la maman se soucie du bien-être et non du look lui ferait autant d'effet. Cette fille avait vu des photos d'elle en soutien-gorge, bon sang !

\- Tu sais que tu es ma super-héroïne ? annonça Maggie.

\- Fiche-toi de moi seulement.

\- Ma super-héroïne en jaune poussin en fait. Je peux t'appeler SuperPoussin ? Ou SuperCanari ? Quoique, si tu te débrouilles sous l'eau, tu serais plus une SuperCanard. SuperCanne ?

\- Fais gaffe à tes fesses.

\- C'est une promesse ? Je t'assure, je dis cela comme un compliment. Tu l'as mis KO avec une telle aisance sous la pluie et… et je dois bien avouer que je surveillais plus le maire que les passants mais ce n'est pas le point ici. Tu es génialissime.

\- Maggie, toute cette pluie te monte à la tête.

Pour être honnête, elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette affirmation à haute et intelligible voix. Mais sans pouvoir réfréner son envie, la jeune Sawyer s'entendit répliquer :

\- S'il n'y avait que cette pluie qui me montait à la tête… J'ai beaucoup d'idées en tête depuis quelques temps…

\- Quel genre d'idées ?

\- Du genre à mettre en pratique au lieu de les raconter. Je pense que cela serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus parlant, Danvers.

Voir Alex rougir valait bien toutes les pluies du monde.

Enfin séchées et plus ou moins réchauffées après un saut au bureau, les deux filles rentrèrent ensemble chez Alex. Elle avait prévenu tous leurs amis de son retour – chose qui avait un peu blessé Maggie avant de découvrir qu'elle avait voulu la surprendre directement pour lui faire plaisir – et ils avaient déclaré qu'une soirée jeu était obligatoire.

Seule Lois ne pouvait se joindre à eux, elle avait une urgence au bureau.

Le lendemain, Maggie arriva avec un sourire niais à l'idée de voir Alex enfin de retour dans son bureau, ou plutôt dans leur bureau, et elle avait un journal sous le bras. Elle le tendit à Alex avec un plaisir évident.

\- Tu as vu, on est en première page du journal. Lois a signé l'article. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il y est écrit. Je me contenterai donc de niaiser devant la photo la plus cool jamais faite de nous deux. Tu es adorable à califourchon sur ce crétin et j'ai l'air d'une imbécile mais c'est absolument hilarant de voir ça à la une des journaux.

\- Maggie, à ce niveau, on aurait alors bien besoin de faire une séance photo à deux, on peut faire largement mieux et plus sexy… Alex laissa un temps pour que Maggie s'imagine le plus de choses possibles avec les nombreux sous-entendu avant de rajouter : en enlevant ces horribles manteaux.

Ce qui devait relever le niveau de sa phrase et enlever le sous-entendu était un échec complet. La fin de sa phrase insinuait carrément qu'elle voulait la déshabiller, non ?

\- Vendu, Alex, vendu. Je laisse tomber ce manteau, juste pour tes beaux yeux, fit sa collègue avec un clin d'œil entendu.


	21. Une envie de lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis gaie comme un pinson aujourd'hui alors voici venir un chapitre encore un peu plus long que le précédent. Qu'ils sont loin les 500 mots que je m'étais fixés par chapitre XD 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Installée dans le salon de Maggie, Alex secoua une boite sous le nez de son hôte.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Kara a dégoté dans une brocante à côté de l'université.

\- Un jeu ?

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle, Sawyer.

\- Je suis une spécialiste de la détection je te signale, appelle moi Sherlock. Et puis, ta sœur a deux passions dans la vie : les soirées jeux et la boustifaille. Clairement, elle n'allait pas acheter à manger dans une brocante. C'est de la pure logique, Danvers.

Alex haussa les épaules en ouvrant la boite et en sortant le jeu.

\- Certes. Bon. C'est un Mastermind, il suffit d'être une championne du décodage. La première qui gagne trois parties de suite devra offrir de la lingerie à l'autre, annonça Alex avec un sourire timide.

Depuis son retour de Washington, leurs techniques de flirt avaient quitté lentement mais surement les moyens de communication modernes pour en revenir à des méthodes plus traditionnelles. Alex était encore très maladroite en la matière, réellement très maladroite, mais cela faisait fondre invariablement la jeune latino.

\- Carrément ?

\- Ouais, je me refais une collection complète. La dentelle est parfois très agréable à porter…

\- Et puis, c'est très joli à voir. C'est généreux de ta part de proposer une telle récompense, j'avais justement envie d'un nouvel ensemble. J'ai vu de très jolies choses dernièrement passer dans mes mails... Mais du coup, celle qui offrira la lingerie devra avoir une photo souvenir… ou un défilé.

Maggie avait un sourire tout en fossettes et il était très difficile pour l'ainée des Danvers de se concentrer sur le jeu. Malgré tout, elle faisait de son mieux. Elle n'allait certainement pas perdre.

Alex était certaine de gagner. Elle était tellement convaincue de sa victoire qu'elle en resta bouche-bée lorsque Maggie réussit en moins de trois coups à déchiffrer sa combinaison.

\- Et de une pour moi. Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu vas m'offrir ? Tu as déjà mes mensurations, c'est un bon début.

Maggie regarda Alex gagner la partie suivante. La bataille faisait rage dans l'appartement et elles décidèrent après dix parties qu'il était temps de manger un peu pour reprendre des forces.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il ne nous reste qu'un mois de travail ?

\- Ouais. Et je n'ai aucune piste pour après.

\- Ils vont nous proposer des postes. Je pense, du moins.

\- J'espère que nous serons alors engagées sur National City, je n'ai aucune envie de partir vivre loin, déclara Maggie en regardant Alex.

Une nouvelle partie fut lancée. Maggie gagna une première fois et elle désirait ardemment gagner la deuxième et la troisième partie qui suivraient. Elle voulait gagner et exiger d'Alex un baiser pour le vainqueur.

Mais Alex n'en démordait pas, elle se battait comme une lionne et elle ne laissait aucun répit à Maggie.

Malheureusement, cette dernière avait de la détermination à revendre.

\- Yes ! Je l'ai fait ! Oui !

\- Tssss, honteux Sawyer, honteux.

\- Je vais avoir de la lingerie toute neuve, je pourrai être sexy dans mes dessous sans que personne ne le sache… à part toi, Danvers.

Alex était rouge comme un coquelicot et annonça qu'il était peut-être temps de prendre congé et de rentrer chez elle. Elles commençaient tôt le travail le lendemain.

\- Je… d'accord, je te raccompagne.

Cette remarque était idiote, la porte était à moins de trois mètres du canapé. Elle ne pensait plus à rien sinon qu'elle était en train de rater sa chance de lui voler un baiser.

Alex venait de mettre son manteau et elle finissait de lacer ses bottes en cuir noir qui semblaient la rendre encore plus désirable – si cela était possible. Maggie la dévorait du regard.

\- Je suis prête à affronter le froid, on se voit demain ? En forme et dispo ?

\- Oui, bien entendu, nous avons un rapport de stage à finir et une tonne de dossiers confidentiels à analyser. Nous n'allons pas avoir une seconde à nous.

Alex s'avança pour l'embrasser sur la joue au moment où Maggie tournait la tête, intriguée par son téléphone qui sonnait et ses lèvres rencontrèrent une masse de cheveux très doux. C'était un peu dommage que sa tentative soit un échec mais l'odeur de Maggie était entêtante. Elle allait en rêver toute la nuit, à ne pas en douter.

Le sang de Maggie ne fit qu'un tour et elle empêcha d'un geste Alex d'ouvrir la porte. Puis, n'écoutant que son courage – ou ses envies – elle se pressa doucement contre Alex pour qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre sa porte d'entrée.

\- Maggie ? fit Alex, la voix un peu rauque.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, peut-être même à mille. C'était absolument divin d'avoir Maggie contre elle et elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir un manteau un peu plus épais pour lutter contre le froid qui envahissait la ville. Elle laissa son regard descendre jusqu'aux lèvres closes de son amie.

\- Alex. Je…

C'était idiot d'être muette ou presque à cet instant mais Maggie ne savait plus réellement à quel saint se vouer. Elle avait Alex Danvers, son crush, son adorable et magnifique crush contre elle et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver à la plaquer contre sa porte d'entrée.

Ses lèvres étaient si proches, si tentantes…

\- Alex Danvers, je crois que je suis totalement sous ton charme depuis que je t'ai vue pour la première fois dans cette salle de classe.

\- Maggie…

\- Puis-je t'embrasser ?

C'était la question la plus torride qu'Alex ait jamais entendue. C'était grisant et terrifiant et c'était tellement… Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et Maggie lui fit un sourire qui dévoila ses fossettes.

\- Dis le moi. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait.

Maggie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa l'écharpe d'Alex dans ses poings pour qu'elle se penche très légèrement vers elle. C'était un mouvement très doux, pour ne pas la brusquer ou la faire fuir.

Elle frôla ses lèvres une première fois, et son souffle se coupa. C'était un toucher très doux et fugace. Enhardie par ce premier frôlement, elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois et resta à distance prudente, à peine à quelques millimètres des lèvres d'Alex, comme pour savourer l'instant. Elle dut attendre un instant de trop au gout de sa partenaire qui se pencha pour lui voler un vrai baiser. Maggie se laissa faire avec plaisir et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la jeune femme renversa leur situation et qu'elle se retrouva le dos à la porte.

\- Je rêve de tes lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

La remarque d'Alex était absolument bouleversante et Maggie se laissa faire de bon gré. Une douce torture était tout ce qu'elle demandait là de suite. Elles avaient toute la vie devant elles.


	22. Un peu de chaleur sous la neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une minute avant la fin du jour et c'est entièrement ma faute ce coup-ci. La correction sera faite plus tard, désolée s'il y a des fautes.
> 
> Bonne lecture. (Emma, à toi de trouver un peu de gaité dans ce texte ^^ J'en suis à te laisser des clins d'oeil ^^)

Son appartement était dans le noir le plus complet et Alex se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir dormir. Elle venait de rentrer chez elle et sa peau était encore glacée par l'air glacial. Avoir une moto était une bénédiction pour échapper aux embouteillages mais en hiver, c'était toujours plus délicat. Surtout quand une neige fondante tombait du ciel. Rester au chaud était le plus souvent impossible.

La lumière des réverbères de la rue éclairait son appartement avec des reflets orangés et elle se laissa distraire en observant la neige qui tombait maintenant à gros flocons. Elle ralluma son chauffage et elle fila prendre une douche brulante pour se réchauffer.

Le miroir lui renvoya une image surprenante. Ses lèvres étaient encore rougies par les baisers longs et langoureux qu'elle avait échangés avec Maggie. Elle avait embrassé Maggie Sawyer. C'était un élément absolument fantastique de son existence. Maggie Sawyer l'avait embrassée et plaquée contre une porte et c'était encore mieux que tous les rêves qu'elle avait pu faire dernièrement.

C'était un milliard de fois mieux que les quelques relations insipides qu'elle avait pu avoir.

Elle envoya un rapide message sur le téléphone de Kara pour lui révéler le grand bouleversement de la nuit.

Alex : J'ai embrassé Maggie. Pour de vrai. Possiblement bien éprise.

Alex : Rectification faite, je suis totalement éprise.

Kara : Je hurlerai de joie et t'extorquerai des explications demain. Vas donc dormir, Alex !

Trois coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle délaissa son téléphone et elle enfila son peignoir de bain. Il était trois heures du matin. Il n'y avait aucune bonne raison au monde pour que quelqu'un se présente sur le pas de sa porte. A l'exception peut-être de Kara. Sa petite sœur finissait toujours dans son appartement en pleine crise existentielle mais là, il semblait qu'elle était au fond de son lit. Lucy aussi avait passé quelques temps dans son appartement d'étudiante quand elle avait été recalée à un examen parce qu'elle était soupçonnée de tricher. Lois aussi avait réussi à s'incruster chez elle et Alex gardait un souvenir ému d'une Lois pompette expliquant comment elle comptait demander en mariage Clark Kent.

Pourtant quand elle ouvrit sa porte, son cœur rata quelques battements, son souffle s'accéléra et elle ne put que murmurer un seul et unique prénom.

\- Maggie.

\- Salut. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr. Entre.

Alex entrouvrit sa porte et laissa Maggie entrer. Elle alluma une petite lampe sur le guéridon de l'entrée pour ne pas utiliser les grands éclairages. C'était bien plus romantique comme ça. Elle se demandait ce que la jolie brunette venait faire au beau milieu de la nuit chez elle – sans sauter directement à la conclusion qu'elle avait envie de la rejoindre dans son lit bien que cela lui effleura l'esprit. Non, Maggie semblait un peu… distraite ? Non, ce n'était pas le terme, elle semblait plus timide ?

\- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Maggie avait prononcé ces mots et Alex sentit son cœur se briser. Une boule de nerfs s'empara de sa gorge et Alex sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle essaya toutefois de garder un visage neutre mais entendre ça à peine quelques heures après le baiser le plus fantastique de l'univers était dévastateur.

\- Je… Maggie s'interrompit et fit un sourire en coin. Tu es vraiment nue là-dessous ?

Maggie fit courir son regard de bas en haut. Alex était sublime, torride même, dans cette tenue. Pourtant son visage était livide. Ce n'était pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait bien encore quelques instants auparavant, elle ne pouvait quand même pas être tombée malade en une heure et demi à peine ? L'ainée des Danvers interrompit ses pensées en lui posant une simple question :

\- Oui, je suis… Maggie. Qu'entends-tu par 'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça' ?

Il ne lui fallut que cette question pour comprendre l'horrible incompréhension dans laquelle son charmant crush s'était fourré. Maggie s'empressa de rectifier la situation même si elle n'en menait pas large. Elle avait une question vitale à lui poser.

\- Alex Danvers, je ne veux pas que l'on reste dans cette zone de flou total et je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus pour avoir une réponse univoque et sans appel. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis ici, devant toi, bien trop habillée alors que tu es presque nue, et je te le demande… veux-tu être mienne ? Je veux dire, juste, je bafouille, c'est clair, mais je voudrais vraiment savoir si je peux me considérer comme non célibataire en plus de non blanche et non hétérosexuelle ?

Alex laissa échapper un rire. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps venait de se relâcher et cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle s'approcha de Maggie et posa son front contre le sien. Ses mains vinrent se mettre de leur propre volonté en coupe autour du beau visage de la femme à la peau mate.

\- Sawyer, j'hésite fortement entre t'étrangler pour commencer une telle demande par 'cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça' ou t'embrasser pour te confirmer que non, tu n'es pas célibataire.

Maggie lui fit un sourire contrit. Ce n'était absolument pas son intention de faire peur à Alex. Elle voulait lui faire mille et une choses mais la peur n'en faisait absolument pas partie.

\- J'ai le droit de t'aiguiller vers une de ces deux propositions ? Ou carrément t'en proposer d'autres ?

\- Non, je suis une grande fille qui fait ses choix toute seule.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de la femme qui lui faisait face et Maggie comprit qu'elle était dans le pétrin.

Alex se pencha comme pour l'embrasser et Maggie se tendit dans l'attente de ce contact si attendu.

A la dernière seconde, la jeune femme se ravisa et s'éloigna.

\- Alex… fit Maggie d'une voix rauque et frustrée.

\- Sawyer ?

\- Quelle est ta réponse ?

\- Ma réponse ? Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant. Est-ce que ceci serait un bon indice ?

Alex enleva l'écharpe de sa visiteuse et ouvrit son manteau légèrement. Elle portait en-dessous un pull à col en V qui était parfait pour son plan diabolique. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Maggie pour lui susurrer un 'tu es mienne'.

Ensuite, elle déposa une myriade de baisers papillons sous son oreille, dans son cou, jusqu'au moment où elle rejoignit la jonction entre son cou et sa clavicule. Là, elle entreprit de lui faire délicatement un minuscule suçon.

Aux sensations qui déferlaient dans son corps, Maggie comprit qu'elle ne contrôlait rien quand elle était avec Alex. Elle était sans défense et son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle gémit lorsqu'une langue mutine courut le long de sa clavicule.

Elles entendirent un téléphone sonner mais n'y prêtèrent pas le moins du monde attention.

Kara : Comment ça tu as embrassé Maggie ?!


	23. Un coin de canapé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième beta :D et juste avant minuit.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Maggie était installée sur le canapé en nuisette, des chaussettes avec des pingouins aux pieds. Elle était plongée dans un livre qu'elle avait piqué sur la table de chevet. La vision fit fondre Alex qui sortait de la salle de bain dans un pyjama à carreaux du plus bel effet. Elle avait laissé les premiers boutons de sa chemise défaits pour titiller Maggie.

\- Tu sais que tu es à la fois adorable et ridicule avec ces chaussettes ?

\- Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, chérie. Je tacherai de me rappeler de ça à l'avenir pour adapter mes propres compliments.

\- J'espère bien.

Alex se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Avoir Maggie dans son appartement était devenu une évidence. Elles étaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois semaines et l'ambiance au bureau n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Elles avaient été obligées de rendre des rapports de stage et de finir des dossiers en avance. Elisabeth était une femme juste mais extrêmement exigeante. Elle avait réclamé des corrections immédiates dans tous les dossiers en question et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient plus su où donner de la tête pour garder le rythme effréné qui leur avait été imposé.

Mais elles étaient enfin tranquilles, du moins, pour cette semaine. Le week-end était enfin là et elles espéraient que leur dernière semaine de travail serait autrement plus calme. Ce qui était probablement une douce utopie.

\- Tu veux un dessert ?

\- Je pourrais te répondre beaucoup de choses à cette question, Alex, et je doute que la réponse que j'ai envie de te fournir soit celle que tu désires entendre.

\- Je suis épuisée et je n'ai strictement rien compris de ce que tu viens de me dire.

Alex se vautra dans le fauteuil sans grâce et se glissa contre Maggie pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Puis, décidant qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour tenir cette position, elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de son amoureuse.

\- Je te disais simplement que ma réponse à la question 'veux-tu un dessert' serait plus proche de 'j'ai envie de t'avoir comme dessert' plutôt que 'oui, je veux bien un yaourt à la cerise'.

\- Oh.

Un rougissement naquit sur le visage de la plus grande des deux femmes. Si parfois elles passaient effectivement leur nuit ensemble, elles n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas. Elles dormaient ensemble et s'embrassaient avec passion mais clairement, il n'y avait rien eu de plus.

\- Dois-je te rappeler, Sawyer, que tu as prohibé, pour une période indéterminée, toute relation intime autre que les bisous dans une zone visible par le grand public ?

Maggie lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

\- Hin hin. Et tu te permets de me chauffer parce que ?

\- Parce que le jour où je te ferai l'amour, tu seras absolument tremblante de désir. Et que l'idée que j'arrive à te chauffer est déjà en soi une immense victoire pour moi. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai un crush de la taille de Jupiter pour ta petite personne depuis notre première année d'université. Je fantasme depuis des siècles. Tu peux clairement attendre quelques jours de plus.

\- Je fantasme bien assez mais j'ai toujours préféré la pratique à la théorie…

Son coussin improvisé frémit. Maggie était clairement en train d'imaginer des choses qui la titillait et Alex en fut ravie.

\- Je ne verrai plus jamais ta manière d'étudier de la même manière, c'est officiel. Je sais que tu as envie, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te faire l'amour alors que nous sommes épuisées par le boulot. Et je n'ai clairement pas envie de faire ça en cinq minutes avant d'aller dormir.

\- Tout ceci me parait sensé mais je n'ai qu'une seule et unique envie là de suite et…

Maggie lui coupa la parole en posant sa main sur sa bouche et finit sa phrase à sa place.

\- Et c'est une envie folle de nommer ton canapé.

Alex se dégagea de sa prise facilement. Un murmure de reproche lui échappa. Nommer son canapé ? Non. Merci. Elle avait dû batailler ferme avec sa petite sœur pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Cependant, dire non à Maggie était réellement très difficile.

\- Maggie… dit-elle en guise d'avertissement.

\- Un nom, romantique, non,… Pas romantique. Mais au moins que ce nom puisse se marier élégamment avec le prénom Arnold.

\- Gertrude ?

\- Tu n'as pas de bonnes idées, c'est un prénom viril que nous cherchons voyons. Nous cherchons l'amoureux d'Arnold, mon canapé adoré qui est défoncé. Il faut quelque chose de puissant, de fort, de marquant même...

\- Tu es folle.

\- Oui, de toi, mais je suis également très sensée et ne m'interrompt pas pendant que je cogite.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Il faut aussi prendre en compte que tu es très intelligente et que ton canapé doit avoir un petit côté geek par la même occasion. Léonard ? Pythagore ? Non, non plus. Trop classique… Oh mon dieu, je sais. Arnorld ne peut avoir que Schrödinger comme amoureux !

\- Sérieusement ? Juste pour l'histoire du chat ?

La brunette éclata de rire. Kara allait adorer un nom pareil. Lois et Lucy aussi, elles adoraient avoir des sujets de conversation loufoques. Alex fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants et Maggie lui fit une moue adorable. Elle essayait probablement de l'influencer et l'aînée des Danvers n'allait jamais au grand jamais lui révéler que c'était effectivement efficace.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu es d'accord ?

Maggie écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle interrogea du regard la femme qui squattait sa cuisse.

\- Oui. Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille sinon.

\- Exactement. Un sourire carnassier s'empara de son visage et dévoila ses fossettes. Elle allait encore l'embêter avec cette histoire de ne pas s'envoyer en l'air dans un avenir proche. Et j'ai de très bonnes techniques pour te faire languir, Danvers, je pourrais par exemple te parler de la manière dont j'ai l'intention de te…

Alex se redressa pour l'embrasser. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour la faire taire efficacement et c'était tellement plus agréable que d'entendre ses fantasmes murmurés par Maggie et ne pas pouvoir les mettre en pratique.


	24. Des rubans de soie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre, mais bien entendu, un épilogue sera posté avant le nouvel an (je me tâte encore sur la date ^^)
> 
> En attendant, celles qui veulent papoter en dehors de AO3 peuvent m'envoyer des messages sur mon Tumblr : http://cassiopaysdesmerveilles.tumblr.com/ (Emma, tente par là les photos ^^)
> 
> Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour l'épilogue

Tout était en place pour que la soirée et la nuit qui allait suivre soit inoubliables et magiques. Maggie avait tout préparé à l'avance et s'était vilement emparée de l'appartement d'Alex pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le repas était préparé et la table était dressée. Il y avait de quoi nourrir une petite armée mais elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas quitter les lieux pour au moins trois jours.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'habiller.

Maggie entra dans la salle de bain et avec un soin méticuleux, elle essaya de placer correctement les deux rubans immenses qu'elle avait achetés. Elle cacha la dentelle noire de sa culotte avec l'un d'eux. Ensuite, elle fit un essai avec soutien-gorge avant de décider que cela serait mille fois plus joli sans les bretelles. Elle défit le nœud, enleva la lingerie du haut et refit le nœud en prenant soin de faire une jolie cocarde. Le chauffage était mis un peu plus fort que d'habitude et Maggie se félicita pour ce choix. Elle n'était pas vraiment très habillée actuellement.

\- J'allais oublier !

Des escarpins aux pieds plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et alla s'installer assise sur la table de la plus proche de la porte.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Kara ?! Maggie chercha à se couvrir mais rien n'était à proximité. Dépitée mais courageuse, elle se remit sur ses pieds.

\- Très… waouw. Ah oui, quand même. Eh ben, tu es… renversante Maggie, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Clair et net. Jolies… chaussures.

\- Merci, tu fais quoi ici exactement ?

\- J'ai organisé une soirée jeu improvisée ici pour fêter la fin de votre stage et vos futurs postes. Félicitations pour… Sans vouloir paraitre mesquine, j'aimerais juste te signaler que ton amoureuse et Lena me suivent de très près et…

Comme de bien entendu, Maggie vit Lena et Alex dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lena était bouche bée, Alex quand à elle était plutôt…

\- Waouw.

\- Ta sœur vient de me dire la même chose. C'est bien aimable à vous deux. Je vais… me changer. J'arrive.

Bien qu'aucune des trois filles ne l'auraient admis, elles observèrent la jeune latino se déhancher jusqu'à la salle de bain avec une certaine admiration.

\- Ta meuf est vachement bien fichue.

\- Lena ! fit Alex en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Bien fichue ?! Elle est torride !

\- Kara !

\- Aïe ! Brute ! Je complimente ma future belle-sœur. Je lui ai proposé ta main à son retour de Washington quand on était à l'aéroport, tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me malmener !

\- Tu as quoi ? demandèrent en cœur Alex, Lena et Winn qui venait d'arriver.

\- Je voulais l'épouser pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, mais comme je suis déjà amoureuse comme tu le sais, je ne pouvais clairement pas l'épouser moi-même… Donc je lui ai proposé ta main, c'est une longue histoire Alex, veux tu bien avancer, tu empêches Winn de rentrer avec la pile de jeux.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Maggie à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Maggie était désormais en lingerie et enfila un jean en vitesse.

\- Tu es…

\- Confuse. Ta sœur et Lena. Disons que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir un public pour mon petit numéro de charme.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un numéro de charme, Sawyer, sinon je les aurais expédiés par le premier avion à Tombouctou. Réellement.

\- Vrai ?

\- Oui.

Maggie lui vola un baiser qui dura un peu plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu, plaquée contre la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Ma sœur t'a demandée en mariage ?

\- Yep, elle te l'a enfin dit ?

\- Oui, et tu as dit…

\- Rien. Ni oui ni non parce qu'elle a directement envisagé qu'elle devait plutôt m'offrir sa sœur en mariage et cette perspective était tellement magique que je n'ai fait que rougir pendant tout le trajet. Ça m'étonne encore que ta sœur n'était pas au courant que j'avais un crush pour toi.

\- Je le savais ! fit une voix derrière la porte.

\- Moi aussi ! fit une voix qui ressemblait fort à celle de Lena.

\- Qui ne le savait pas ? demanda Winn.

Maggie soupira et se blottit contre Alex. Son nez niché dans son cou, elle demanda doucement si elle pouvait espérer pouvoir remettre sa tenue prochainement. Alex répondit tout aussi doucement :

\- Ce soir, oublie, ils vont nous charrier et nous embêter jusqu'au moment où ils tomberont de fatigue. En plus, Lucy, Lois, Clark et James débarquent dans une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Même pas. Cependant, je serai très intéressée de pouvoir admirer cette tenue de plus près. Ce ruban était vraiment très flatteur sur ta peau et j'en suis presque jalouse.

\- Hin hin ?

\- Yep. Je pense que je vais penser à du ruban pour ton cadeau de Noel. Tu serais d'accord, Sawyer ?

Sans prendre la moindre seconde de réflexion, Maggie lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Carrément. Totalement d'accord. Je vote pour.

Alex rit doucement en se penchant pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

\- Vendu alors. Allez viens, on doit aller les rétamer au Monopoly. On joue en duo. Je te prends comme partenaire de jeu, cela va sans dire. Tu lanceras les dés par contre, je refuse de retourner en prison.

Le simple souvenir d'ôter sa culotte en public réussissait encore à la faire rougir jusqu'aux orteils.

\- Ça dépend si on fait un strip Monopoly…

\- A ton avis, pourquoi Kara a trois paires de chaussettes ?

\- On est fichues. Mais j'exige un strip Monopoly à nous deux. J'adorerais t'envoyer en prison. Te voir faire un striptease en jouant pourrait me convaincre de rentrer dans les forces de police pour t'envoyer en prison, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.


	25. Tous les chemins mènent à...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne fête de l'épiphanie ! Cet épilogue était sensé arriver bien plus tôt (hum), je le confesse, mais je vous ai préparé un petit (hum hum) truc tout choupi pour clôturer cette fanfiction de l'avent. Et ceci, c'est pour vous remercier de 24 jours de folie à lire vos commentaires plus fantastiques les uns que les autres. Merci à vous !
> 
> Merci également à ma beta principale et à ses deux collègues.
> 
> Petit mot de la bêta comblée : Il paraît que notre sexy gratte-ciel n'assume pas cet épilogue. Elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate. Parce qu'il est juste par-fait. Genre vraiment. Et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi ! (L'épilogue, pas le gratte-ciel. Ceci dit, vous pouvez aimer les deux, c'est de la première qualité, héhé.)
> 
> A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Maggie avait un plan, un plan diabolique, parfait, pour tout dire, un plan magique. Elle avait tout prévu au millimètre près et rien ne devait venir perturber sa soirée. Du moins, en théorie. C'était juste le moment parfait pour enfin passer du temps avec son amoureuse sans avoir leurs amis et le boulot pour se mettre en travers et la jeune femme était extatique.

Le bruit familier d'une clé dans la serrure de la porte de l'appartement se fit entendre.

\- Coucou Maggie !

Un soupir lui échappa et elle tenta de faire bonne figure malgré son immense déception. Son sourire forcé devait ressembler à s'y méprendre à un rictus machiavélique. C'était bien la mauvaise Danvers qui venait de passer la porte. Pas la mauvaise, en réalité, Kara était plutôt adorable et charmante. C'était juste qu'elle aurait préféré voir Alex et pas sa version blonde et bondissante.

\- Kara ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Non, non, non ! Elle avait un plan, elle devait se tenir à ce plan, ou…

\- C'est que… Tu vois, je… bafouilla Maggie.

\- Non, ne dis pas non, tu es la seule personne assez saine d'esprit pour m'aider et c'est pour le travail et c'est vraiment important pour moi et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour ça. S'il te plait, ma petite Maggie. Kara vit la grimace de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et rectifia le tir. Ma merveilleuse et incroyable belle-sœur préférée que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

Maggie se demandait quel était le sort étrange et mystérieux qui empêchait la réalisation de tous ses projets avec son amoureuse depuis maintenant des mois… Ce n'était quand même pas possible d'avoir une telle poisse, c'était une malédiction coriace et…

Oh mon dieu, elle venait de comprendre, Murphy ! Murphy et sa satanée théorie.

C'était lui la cause de tous ces contretemps ! Pire encore, il avait la collaboratrice la plus gentille et mignonne du siècle. Kara lui fit une moue et avant même de pouvoir résister, Maggie s'entendit répondre :

\- Bien sûr, je vais t'aider.

\- Yes ! Merci, merci ! Tu es mon héroïne ! lui clama-t-elle en l'attrapant dans un câlin qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- N'en rajoute pas trop, mini Danvers.

\- En route !

Maggie ne comprenait absolument rien au but de l'article de Kara. La grande blondinette insista pour faire du shopping juste au cas où Maggie devrait remplacer au pied levé son modèle pour les photos.

Ce qui était au début une tentative de plagiat de Pretty Woman avec les nombreux essayages de robes vira rapidement au grand n'importe quoi aux yeux de Maggie. Un coup de téléphone apprit à la blondinette que son modèle avait effectivement un empêchement, ce qui était hautement suspicieux aux yeux de la latino. Mais sans qu'elle puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Kara insista pour lui payer au moins trois tenues, n'arrivant pas à se décider sur ce qui serait le plus seyant pour la photographie principale de l'article.

\- Tu sais que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit le sujet de ton article ? Nous n'allons pas acheter tout ça alors qu'il suffirait d'une simple explication pour choisir la tenue la plus appropriée…

\- Ah bon, mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'offre, je ne peux décemment pas t'exploiter en te faisant miroiter des jolies tenues. Non, ce n'est pas du tout gentil, je te paie ça et puis aussi… oh ! regarde ce charmant diadème ! C'est tout simplement adorable ! On en achète deux identiques et nous pourrons être sœurs de diadème ! C'est trop chou !

Maggie n'eut pas le temps de commenter que son accompagnatrice payait le tout à la vitesse de l'éclair. Kara l'emmena ensuite dans la boutique d'un fleuriste pour y récupérer du gui et des roses rouges. Puis, elle se dirigea dans une boutique spécialisée dans la pêche en tirant Maggie derrière elle – depuis quand Kara appréciait-elle la pêche alors qu'elle était incapable de rester des heures immobile et sans parler ?! Et quel était le lien avec cet article totalement absurde ?!

Maggie était de plus en plus perturbée par cette visite insolite de National City. Mais en voyant l'opéra, la jeune Sawyer mit les mains sur ses hanches et essaya d'adopter la posture menaçante de son amoureuse.

\- Kara Danvers, veux-tu bien…

Loin d'être effrayée, Kara la prit en photo.

\- Je la ferai encadrer pour Alex. Elle va adorer.

\- Tu es…

\- Merveilleuse, je sais. En route, Sawyer, on n'est pas au bout de nos peines.

\- Tu veux faire quoi à l'opéra ?!

\- Viens et tu le sauras.

Un maquilleur, un coiffeur et une habilleuse attendaient là et Maggie sut d'instinct qu'elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. L'air angélique de Kara était réellement machiavélique !

\- Voilà votre modèle, je veux qu'elle soit parfaite dans une demi-heure pour le shooting.

\- Un shooting ?! Kara Danvers, je te promets que tu vas me payer un jour ou l'autre cette traîtrise et…

\- Crois-moi, Sawyer, tu vas adorer être chouchoutée. Parole de moi.

Après une grosse demi-heure, Maggie se retrouva dans une longue robe cocktail d'un bleu nuit au dos nu et avec des boucles encore plus jolies et brillantes que ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Le maquilleur avait opté pour un maquillage doux. On l'entraîna ensuite à défiler un instant sur des hauts talons pailletés avant de la poster dans un des nombreux escaliers en marbre du lieu. Heureusement, l'opéra était privatisé. Personne n'était là pour la dévisager. Mais plus inquiétant encore, la jeune étudiante en journalisme n'était pas là non plus. Kara s'était éclipsée en invoquant qu'elle entendait qu'on l'appelait. Chose qui était tout bonnement impossible à moins d'avoir une ouïe surnaturelle.

Soudain, la lumière se fit un peu plus tamisée et une musique de charleston s'invita dans le grand hall.

Maggie craignait réellement la suite des événements.

Un immense éventail rouge en plumes d'autruche fit son apparition au bas des escaliers, près des vestiaires. Une jambe svelte et musclée fut dévoilée et une femme en robe rouge, toujours cachée sous les plumes entama une petite danse. Maggie admira un instant les jambes qui étaient uniquement visibles et elle ouvrit la bouche dans un O parfait lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était bien Alex qui se dirigeait vers elle dans une robe fendue rouge absolument fantastique. L'éventail fut abandonné au bas des marches et Alex se mordait nerveusement les lèvres en les montant pour rejoindre sa magnifique compagne.

Elle s'avança dans les escaliers et s'arrêta sur une marche juste en-dessous de son amoureuse. Maggie leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque, elle était bien trop intriguée par le décolleté vertigineux de la robe d'Alex. Mais par-dessus tout, elles avaient pratiquement la même taille et bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la pire torture, c'était grisant de se dire qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu es absolument renversante, Maggie Sawyer.

Alex la regardait avec un regard tellement doux et charmant que Maggie se sentit fondre. Elle avait pratiquement passé des nuits entières à se faire des films sur ce que serait sa vie avec Alex Danvers.

La réalité était tellement mieux que tous ses rêves qu'elle trouvait pourtant horriblement idéalistes à l'époque que c'était parfois terrifiant. Allait-elle se réveiller un jour et se retrouver à nouveau à la place de la meilleure amie ?

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Au centuple. Un rire lui échappa et elle posa délicatement ses bras sur les épaules de son amoureuse. Il n'y a pas le moindre article que Kara doit écrire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aucune idée. La connaissant, elle va peut-être en écrire un et elle le ressortira au pire moment possible, dans dix ou quinze ans, en clamant que tout ceci était son idée.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas son idée ?

\- Non, c'était la mienne.

Alex ne savait pas trop si Maggie appréciait son plan diabolique. Elle avait tout échafaudé après avoir constaté que toute tentative pour être à deux et savourer le plaisir d'être ensemble se soldait par un échec en beauté.

Maggie avait l'impression un instant auparavant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus contente, et pourtant, elle l'était.

\- Ma parfaite et merveilleuse Alex Danvers. Maggie lui fit un bisou esquimau en frottant son nez contre le sien. Quel est le programme ? On reste ici dans ce sublime endroit et dans cet escalier jusqu'à la fin des temps pour que je puisse te bécoter sans personne pour nous ennuyer et finir par s'envoyer en l'air dans chaque pièce de cet immense bâtiment ?

Un raclement de gorge lui répondit et elles tournèrent la tête en direction de Kara et de James. Ils étaient contre le balcon de l'étage supérieur de l'escalier. Elle tenait le gui au bout d'une canne à pêche au-dessus d'elles et elle leur lança une grande poignée de pétales de roses. Bien entendu, James n'en perdait pas une miette et photographiait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Kara leur fit un signe de la main puis sembla réfléchir un instant intensément :

\- Embrassez-vous ! Ou mettez-vous front contre front. Ou non, soyez naturelles, faites comme si on n'était pas là, vous êtes parfaites en toute occasion, ce sera de toute façon splendide comme cliché.

\- J'avais besoin d'elle pour t'amener jusqu'à moi mais je commence à me demander si nous allons pouvoir nous en débarrasser facilement, murmura la grande brunette.

\- Tu crois que si je commence à te déshabiller, ils vont fuir ?

Un rire lui répondit et Kara murmura à James de continuer à photographier, histoire que ce grand moment passe à la postérité.

\- Non, je pense qu'ils vont rester…

Après une longue séance photo, Alex entraîna Maggie à travers l'opéra pour lui révéler les secrets du bâtiment. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir entendu son amoureuse parler de son intérêt pour ce lieu depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.

\- Danvers, tu es réellement surprenante, tu le sais ?

\- Je fais du mieux que je peux. Mais si cela fonctionne et que cela te plaît de passer la journée avec moi en robe de soirée, je suis ravie.

\- Pourquoi cette robe d'ailleurs ? je suis certaine que tu avais donné des instructions à Kara pour m'aider à choisir cette robe en particulier.

Une moue taquine apparut sur le visage d'Alex. Elle avait passé des heures à préparer son plan avec Kara et sa petite sœur avait fait une étude pour savoir quelle était la robe potentiellement la plus sexy.

\- Eh bien, parce que j'étais certaine qu'elle te mettrait en valeur, que la couleur est absolument parfaite avec ton teint et si j'étais totalement honnête avec toi…

Alex se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille alors qu'elle passait doucement sa main sur la peau nue du dos de Maggie qui était exposée.

\- Parce qu'il est interdit de porter le moindre soutien-gorge avec cette robe.

\- Danvers, tu es une obsédée.

\- Le serais-tu aussi si je te dis que ma robe m'interdit également d'en porter ?

Maggie pencha la tête comme pour évaluer la portée de cette affirmation. Elle reluqua une nouvelle fois cette robe divine et conclut :

\- D'accord, j'avoue, je ne vaux pas mieux que toi.

La soirée devait se poursuivre au restaurant mais Maggie avait bien d'autres idées en tête. Elle s'arrêta dans un des escaliers qui menait à la salle de spectacle pour être à la même hauteur qu'Alex et attrapa son téléphone.

\- J'envoie de ce pas un message à ta sœur, nous allons l'envoyer avec James au restaurant à notre place, ce serait bien la moindre des choses de la remercier de ses bons services. Et si en plus je peux la coller dans les pattes de ce grand dadais qui un crush pour elle… J'ai une grande chance pour qu'ils niaisent assez et nous oublient définitivement et me permettent d'avoir une journée entière avec toi et rien que toi.

\- Aurais-tu des projets pour remplacer l'annulation du restaurant, Sawyer ?

\- Peut-être bien…

Maggie lui donna un avant-goût en l'embrassant doucement.

De retour dans son appartement après un trajet en taxi, Alex décréta qu'elle exigeait au moins un dessert ce qui fit éclater de rire sa compagne.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce dessert-là, perverse.

\- En es-tu certaine ?

\- D'accord, je parlais probablement des deux. Mais en attendant, j'ai du sorbet à la mangue dans le congélateur. Ça te dit ?

\- Hin hin.

Être installées dans le canapé en robe cocktail donnait une scène surréaliste mais absolument romantique. Maggie attrapa l'appareil photo d'Alex pour faire une série de clichés avec le retardateur.

\- Tu es prête Danvers pour nos futures photos à envoyer à nos amis pour leur souhaiter une bonne année ?

Alex éclata de rire et confirma. Maggie fut intriguée par un mode en particulier qui permettait de prendre à intervalles réguliers des photos pendant une demi-heure : elle l'enclencha. La jeune latino apprécia ensuite la glace et se fit un plaisir de titiller son amoureuse en récupérant la glace sur sa cuillère avec des coups de langue délicats.

\- Maggie, rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'emmener manger une glace en public. Tu pourrais créer des émeutes.

Un clin d'œil lui répondit.

\- Ce qui serait très contre-productif maintenant que nous travaillons à la sûreté de l'État, continua Alex. Pour protéger National City, je dois te garder pour moi seule.

\- Exactement, je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

Maggie se lécha la lèvre en fixant Alex droit dans les yeux. Elle était vraiment diabolique quand elle s'y mettait. Et Alex ne semblait absolument pas s'en formaliser, ne la quittant pas des yeux un instant.

\- Mais c'est surtout que tu es à moi et que je n'ai aucune envie de devoir repousser les prétendantes qui ne manqueront pas devant une telle vision.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai que toi qui occupe mon esprit depuis des mois. J'étais bien trop occupée à me faire des films au sujet de mon crush impossible et à fantasmer sur une hypothétique relation avec toi, belle grande brunette sexy. Et même si j'ai eu l'outrecuidance de croire que je pourrais t'oublier en sortant avec une autre… je crois que j'ai toujours su que je serai à toi corps et âme.

\- Tu es absolument renversante quand tu essaies de me séduire comme ça, Maggie.

Maggie avait bien entendu d'autres idées pour séduire son amoureuse. Elle enleva ses hauts talons et se mit à genoux sur le canapé pour voler un baiser à Alex. Elle s'empara du bol de glace que la fille en rouge avait encore en main, le posa sur la table basse et poussa Alex délicatement pour que son dos repose désormais sur l'accoudoir du canapé baptisé deux semaines plus tôt Schrödinger.

Alex passa doucement ses bras autour du cou de Maggie pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et lui voler quelques baisers en plus. Elle adorait l'embrasser.

\- Je peux te séduire, Alex Danvers ? Je veux dire, faire de toi mon dessert ?

\- Tu as ma bénédiction.

\- Si tu changes d'avis pour quoi que ce soit…

\- Je te le dirai. Promis. Maintenant, essaie de me séduire… si tu le peux.

Un défi était toujours un bon défi. Maggie et Alex avaient passé des heures à se défier pendant des années mais entendre ce genre de défi était absolument divin et probablement son fantasme numéro un.

Un sourire carnassier se posa sur les lèvres de Maggie qui se pencha pour embrasser Alex en prenant soin de ne pas la frôler. Puis, elle se pencha pour embrasser le long de sa mâchoire et rejoindre, baiser par baiser, le point sensible sous son oreille gauche qui la faisait souvent gémir.

Après quelques attentions de ses lèvres, Maggie testa une légère pression de ses dents à cet endroit.

\- D'accord, je suis séduite. Je suis totalement séduite, je…

Une vocalise étrange vint finir sa phrase. Maggie embrassait désormais son cou avec une minutie presque irréelle et elle se pencha pour que son corps effleure le sien.

\- Tu es certaine que cette porte est verrouillée et que personne ne pourra entrer ? demanda Maggie avec le souffle un peu court.

\- Hin hin.

La poitrine d'Alex se levait et descendait dans un rythme plus soutenu désormais. Maggie se mordit la lèvre et bénit silencieusement l'inventeur de la robe de son amoureuse. L'idée de cette fente dans la jupe de la robe était déjà remarquable visuellement. Mais son utilité était encore plus remarquable pour ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Maggie se contorsionna délicatement pour que sa jambe vienne se poser entre celles d'Alex et exerça une légère pression à cet endroit.

Alex s'arqua contre le canapé en se demandant sincèrement comment elle avait pu se croire frigide un jour.

\- Je ne suis pas frigide, déclara-t-elle dans un éclat de rire suivi d'un gémissement étouffé lorsque Maggie réitéra la manœuvre. Pas frigide du tout. Au contraire. Pourrais-tu… juste… Une fois encore. Histoire que je sois…

Un gémissement rauque lui échappa et Maggie sourit en dévoilant ses fossettes.

\- Pas du tout frigide, je suis totalement guérie.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des filles frigides, Danvers ? lui murmura Maggie avant de lui mordiller quelques instants le lobe de l'oreille. Que seules les mauvaises langues disent qu'elles le sont.

Maggie choisit alors d'explorer ce décolleté qui lui semblait très, très prometteur tandis qu'Alex éclatait de rire. Elle sema une pluie de baisers brûlants tout en laissant la robe bien en place dans un premier temps.

\- Maggie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Peux-tu retirer ma robe s'il te plaît ?

\- Tes désirs sont mes ordres.

Une fois l'encombrant tissu loin du corps de sa compagne, Maggie prit un malin plaisir à juste l'observer. Elle savait que cela ferait rougir Alex comme jamais et cela était toujours une réaction fantastique sur sa peau pâle. Surtout qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple culotte en dentelle rouge.

\- Maggie… fit une Alex un peu frustrée.

\- Oui, Alex ?

\- Tu comptes rester là à m'observer longtemps ?

\- Toute l'éternité serait bien…

\- Maggie…

\- Tu me reprocherais de dévorer du regard la plus parfaite des femmes ?

Alex voulait ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps ondulant sur le sien, elle voulait tout simplement Maggie.

\- Il va réellement falloir que je te fasse taire ?

\- Si tu le proposes aussi gentiment, avec plaisir.

Alex l'attira à nouveau à elle et frissonna lorsque son corps dénudé rencontra la robe de Maggie. Un baiser plus tard, la jeune femme à la peau mate reprit son exploration et descendit doucement le long de son corps en semant des baisers. Puis arriva à un endroit très sensible qui la fit gémir encore et encore à son plus grand étonnement.

\- Danvers, es-tu réellement sensible à ce point ? demanda Maggie après quelques minutes.

\- Si tu te fiches de moi, je te mets à la porte.

La menace était moindre pour la jeune latino en voyant Alex, les cheveux décoiffés et le rouge aux joues.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, je trouve ça absolument fantastique et terriblement érotique.

\- Je…

\- Nope, aucune remarque dévalorisante ne sera prise en compte, je garde précieusement en tête qu'il est très probable de te faire décoller juste avec ton nombril…

\- Je suis mortifiée, tu t'en rends bien compte ?

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire tu sais, j'adore découvrir de nouvelles choses à ton sujet. Celle-ci est absolument fantastique. Et si tu restes mortifiée, il va réellement falloir que je détourne ton attention d'une autre manière.

Alex allait répliquer que rien au grand jamais ne pourrait la détourner de la mortification mais il fallait prendre en compte qu'elle n'avait désormais plus de culotte et que Maggie avait réellement des talents inouïs pour jouer avec sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie…

Pantelante et totalement détendue, Alex essayait en vain de retrouver un rythme cardiaque acceptable tandis que Maggie la regardait avec un air de satisfaction totale. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre au chat qui vient d'attraper une souris et qui se sent le plus grand chat du monde.

\- Tu n'es pas frigide. Je confirme. Ce fut un orgasme fantastique à voir. Tes voisins doivent me maudire, soyons bien claires à ce sujet. Mais cela en valait la peine.

\- Sawyer…

\- Hin hin.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je mette en application le cours que tu viens de me donner.

Alex avait envie de la plaquer contre le mur et de la dévorer du bout des lèvres.

\- Prends ton temps, je ne compte pas sortir de cet appartement avant trois ou quatre jours. Le frigo est plein, nous avons de quoi survivre et s'envoyer en l'air encore et encore et encore.

\- Chiche.

Maggie découvrit qu'elle adorait lorsqu'Alex la plaquait contre un mur pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages et que sa compagne adorait réellement les travaux pratiques. Et ce, dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement.

Le lendemain, elles découvrirent également que les voisins les plus proches de leur chambre avaient laissé un mot sous leur porte clamant qu'ils préféraient passer un week-end à la mer pour ne pas les entendre.

Alex découvrit pour sa part en vérifiant la carte mémoire de son appareil photo qu'elle avait une photo fantastique de son canapé et de son premier orgasme.

\- Tu veux réellement envoyer ça comme photographie accompagnant tes vœux de fin d'année ?


End file.
